


Theo Raeken and the Pumpkin of Carnal Delights!

by Uthizaar



Series: The Cursèd Objects of Beacon Hills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accusations, Alternative Timelines, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Corey Bryant, Bottom Theo Raeken, Deception, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Group Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hunters, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinky, Kissing, Lots of Cum, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Alteration, Multiverse, Nudity, Post Series, Precum, Pumpkin Kink, Pumpkins, Puritans, Rimming, Rituals, Secrets, Sexual Fantasy, Teleportation, Temporal Paradox, Theo Raeken is a Terrible Singer, Time Travel, Top Theo Raeken, Torture, Witch Hunters, Witch Trials, Witches, Witches Mark, cum, halloween party, juicy, sexy Halloween costumes, something is afoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: Caught at the center of the Cabal of Ages plot to change the timeline to suit their nefarious ends, Corey and Theo are cast back to a time of suspicion and witchcraft…(This is part three of an ongoing story, each part can be read alone, but will make more sense read together!)
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Theo Raeken, Gabe/Nolan (Teen Wolf)
Series: The Cursèd Objects of Beacon Hills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726228
Comments: 26
Kudos: 4





	1. Pumpkin Season

“It shall begin with a pumpkin and end in righteous flames.” The Fallen One declared, turning his gaze out across the fields of fire and torment, the cries of the accursed echoing his words. There was an awkward silence behind him as the other members of the Cabal glanced at each other in confusion. “Yes?”

“It’s just…” Vertumnus spoke hesitantly. “Surely you have misspoken, surely you don’t mean-”

“A pumpkin?” Jikan asked, brows arched. “Large, orange, winter squash?”

“Yes, exactly.” The Fallen One smirked and turned to address them. “You who have rode the tides of time and looked into the depths of human lust and depravity cannot be surprised, now, hmm?”

“I would have thought there was an easier guise to teleport them, that is all.”

“The method has been chosen, the implements of transference also, the plan is in motion.” The Fallen One glanced at Vertumnus and then nodded. “If you leave now, when you return in a moment’s time we should be back in the city. Ready to deliver the final strike.”

“Truly?” He asked with a frown as Jikan began to weave her hands in complex patterns in front of them, ghostly threads falling from her fingers and then caught by some unfelt wind to lift them aloft. The strands glowed with silver light and started to wrap themselves around the Cabal, each one a graceful string that touched against the shoulder of one of them before swinging off to the next. “Ah, I understand. I’ll see you in a moment then.” Vertumnus smiled and bowed low. He turned away and vanished into a floating pool of black water.

“I hate this part,” Parthenope muttered, closing her eyes, her hands crossed and placed across her bare chest, golden hair spilling down to grant suggestive modesty. “Here it comes.”

“Yes it does.” The Fallen One whispered, smiling lightly as the hellscape of torment and apocalypse down the hill from them was cast into darkness and seconds later the group was pulled back into the warm, welcoming sunshine from _that_ morning. “Here we are again.”

“Fourth time?” Jikan asked with a shrug. “Let’s hope we get it right in this occurrence.”

“We already have.” The Fallen One pointed to the Shrine of the Creator in the distance, growing slowly more opaque as the Seal Guardian Door rotated slowly in front of it. He gestured for them to begin walking down the path between the temples and took the lead. “Three keys have been created, that means our success in the far future has already happened.”

“And Vertumnus will arrive with the fourth in a few minutes.” Jikan smirked at Parthenope. “All that is left is the fifth key: The Hunter’s Shard.”

“You mean the one that none of us can wield?”

“Our means of delivery are already on their way here.” The Fallen One replied as he caught sight of Axel and Thestor gesturing at him from the entranceway to the lower city. “The time of ascension is almost upon us!”

“This is gonna be great!” Theo declared excitedly as Corey turned the engine off and the duo looked over the wooden fence into the sprawling acres of farmland in front of them. “Right?!”

“Uh, sure.”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

“Look, I think it’s an interesting idea,” Corey replied as Theo looked at him, crestfallen. He checked the cupholder for his phone and wallet and then looked back up at his boyfriend. “You know, when we agreed back in January to do these, like, different monthly kinks, I never thought _this_ would be the one you’d chose.”

“It’s Halloween, time to get freaky!” Theo grinned at him and nudged Corey. “Right? Right?!”

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” Corey smirked and then shook his head ruefully. “Like I can say no to you.”

“Especially after Speedo September!” Theo opened the door and winced. “Ooh, chilly.”

“Here.” Corey tossed Theo’s coat at him while pulling on his own. “Do you think there’s a parking charge?”

“Nah, look.” He pointed at a hand-painted sign propped next to the gate leading into the field full of ripe pumpkins. 

“Hmm, sixteen dollars for a pumpkin?” Corey grumbled. “That’s a lot for a pumpkin.”

“Ah! But look how big they are!” Theo responded cheerily and came around to the front of the truck to hug Corey with one arm. “Big and thick and _juicy!_ ”

“I’ve told you before how that voice creeps me out.” Corey replied dully as he locked the car and let Theo pull him to the entrance. “But I take your point, we’re not looking for some tiny decorative ones, are we?”

“Nope!” Theo grinned wider as Corey rolled his eyes playfully. “And hey, there aren’t too many people here.”

“We are on the Hill Valley side of Beacon County, I don’t expect to see anyone from-oh, hang on.” Corey muttered, feeling his phone vibrate against his leg. He pulled it out and grunted. “You go ahead, it’s Gabe. Hey, man.”

“Alright, you can follow me.” Theo nodded and took the lead, walking between rows of the large, orange fruit nestled among the curling greenery of their plants.

“Yeah, I can hear you.” Corey replied as Gabe explained they were driving. “No, it’s fine, I’m just out with Theo, err, pumpkin shopping.”

“That’s a real thing?” The hunter laughed as Corey cringed.

“Yup, it’s real.” He shrugged when Theo glanced back sharply at him. “Like shopping for a Christmas tree, I suppose, although we’ll be using it for something very different.”

“Heh, pumpkin pie?” Gabe said something indistinct before his voice cleared up again. “Nolan wants me to tell you that he’s down for some pumpkin…anything if you’re making it.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Corey muttered, glad that his friends couldn’t see his face or Theo’s grin as he eyed up a squash that was the size of a beach ball. _A foursome with Nolan and Gabe, isn’t that what Theo wanted for December’s big kink off? Hmm._ “Anyway, you guys aren’t calling me about afternoon tea. What do you need? We got in a nice shipment of rowan wood in this week, I’m planning on burning it down over the weekend.”

“Uh, no, we’re good on mountain ash.” Gabe replied, his voice turning serious. “Besides, I understand that you might have received some more, uh, human focused intel.”

“How do you know about that?”

“Monroe’s group is losing followers, but I can understand that when someone keeps picking off her hunters.”

“I don’t know anything about that.” Corey replied automatically, shaking his head when Theo glanced back at him, brows raised having heard Gabe’s words. “But again, you’ve clearly been talking to some of the deserters.”

“You know how it is, Corey, some of those people were our friends once.” Gabe explained. “And Monroe isn’t exactly the leader they expected to be. So…”

“Well, I can’t say anything for sure.” Corey muttered, passing by another couple as they made their way towards the middle of the field. “But we did have a guest last night, he was a little unwilling to give up the rebel hunter’s base, however.”

“Haha, don’t leave us hanging, we all know how persuasive you can be, Corey.”

“Blue Ridge Oak.” The chimera replied after a pause, hearing Gabe direct Nolan to write the name down. “It’s a campsite up near Echo Creek, not much activity this time of year. But be careful, our guest said that they rearmed after the…incident at Edgarsmill.”

“They almost got the drop on us in that old mining town.” Gabe grunted. “Hmm, anything else of interest?”

“Not really,” Corey shrugged, letting Theo walk ahead of him. “The episode with Stiles and Scott, and then again with Brett and Liam: the hunters don’t know anything about that. I…asked each of the past five…guests and all confirmed that this isn’t some grand scheme by Monroe.”

“If not her, then who?”

“I’m not sure yet, after Halloween, me and Theo are going to Grand Forks-”

“North Dakota?” Gabe cut across him in surprise. “Why there? Oh, is it a vacation?”

“No, of course not.” Corey scowled at the ground. “Thomas Reed lives there, he’s an occultist Theo met with the Dread Doctors a few years ago, I think he might have some insight. It’s some sort of time travel or teleportation, maybe a spell, maybe a creature, I don’t know. We just need something to go on and then I’ll spread the word through the rest of our clients. Someone will turn up a lead.”

“Oh, ok.” Gabe’s voice went indistinct again for a few seconds. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Sorry, uh, thanks for the tip, Corey, we’ll check out the campsite, see if we can thin out the rebels a bit more. But, um, listen, I know Halloween is literally tomorrow, but we’re having a small party so if you and Theo want to swing by…”

“It’s fancy dress!” Nolan shouted out from the other side of the car, evidently getting the phone from Gabe. “Scary or sexy! Whatever you want!”

“Err, thanks?” Corey replied with a smirk as Gabe retook control of the phone with a growl rebuke. “But yeah, you find something at Blue Ridge, let us know. Unlike the others, our guest last night will be…late home.”

“Ah, one of those nights, huh? Did you get his name?”

“Now, now, Gabe, you know that’s the one piece of information we don’t trade.” Corey replied with a cold smile. “You take care out there, I’d hate to lose our best customers-and our friends.”

“I was gonna say, Corey.” Gabe laughed and then added. “Ok, enjoy your pumpkins.”

“Oh, we will.” 

Corey caught up with Theo as his boyfriend was critically examining a pumpkin held aloft in front of him. “Hey.”

“Hey, how was Gabe?” Theo asked, turning the squash from side to side and then sighing disappointedly, returning the pumpkin to its place on the ground. “That one is no good either!”

“The hunters are fine, following up on that info we gained last night.” Corey replied evenly as Theo nodded distractedly. “What’s wrong with that one? It looks big and orange enough.”

“The stem is too thin and short.” Theo grunted, turning to look at another one before he froze, and his brows arched. “Woah!”

“What?”

“Check out that dude!” Theo hissed, nodding at a group of college age guys who were standing around talking about twenty feet away. “The bro with the shorts! And that ass!”

“That…oh my.” Corey blinked and stared at the bright blue gym shorts that barely contained two gloriously large butt cheeks. “Now that’s a bubble butt!”

“I know, right?! Talk about _thicc_!” Theo all but panted and glanced at Corey with hungry eyes. “Oh my god, he’s moving.”

“They do be jiggling.” Corey nodded along with Theo as they both ogled the guy from across the pumpkin patch. “I’d say he’s more juicy than these pumpkins!”

“For sure, and he wants everyone to look, why else would you wear shorts when it’s like fifty degrees out here?” Theo shook his head and bit his lip. “Umph! Imagine slamming into those buns every night!”

“Ahem.” Corey cleared his throat meaningfully and Theo rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Please, you top way more than I do. Besides, you’re like the perfect twink build, Corey.” Theo whispered to him as their gazes continued to follow the guy and his friends up the field. “There’s nothing hotter than you being inside-”

“Alright, ok, rein it in, Theo!” Corey hissed at him, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. “And remember why we’re here.”

“Oh, I’m thinking about that too.” Theo winked at him and stealthily reached inside his sweat pants to adjust his hardon. “Specifically I’m thinking about Mr. Dumptruck over there bouncing up and down on a nice, thick stem! Imagine it! Uh!”

“Mmh.” Corey moaned softly in his throat and they both kept watching the hot guy, or more accurately, their gazes were locked onto the undulating rhythm of his ass cheeks in his tight shorts.

“Well, hello there, boys!” The booming voice from behind them prompted Corey to start and turn around while Theo wiped his chin and averted his gaze guiltily. “Glad to see you could come on up.”

“Hey, Pat.” Corey smiled and reached out to shake the elderly farmer’s hand. “This is a mighty fine harvest you have this year.”

“Thank you, thank you. I can’t take all the credit of course.” He beamed and gestured around the field. “My sons have been a great help these last few months. But, um, tell me, how is old Maple doing? I just haven’t been able to get down and see her.”

“Oh, your horse is doing great, the rest of the herd has taken to her well.” Theo answered with a smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of Maple.”

“Good, good. I’m glad, I just can’t keep her the same as I used to.” Pat sighed and then perked up. “But I’m guessing you boys are here for some pumpkins!”

“That’s right.” Theo glanced at Corey who nodded for him to continue. “Some specific pumpkins actually. I’m looking for a big one, with a really fat, really thick stalk-that’s kind of the most important part.”

“The stalk?” Pat seemed taken aback and frowned at them.

“Uh huh, it’s for a, err, display.” Theo replied vaguely. “We’re searching for that real, uh, quintessential pumpkin; big and orange and, uh, ribbed. With a big stalk.”

“Alright, I think I know the type you mean. Follow me.” He gestured for them to walk after him towards the far end of the field.

“Ribbed?” Corey echoed soft enough that only Theo could hear him. “Really?”

“Well, yeah,” Theo muttered back. “I thought he’d get suspicious if I talked only about the stalk!”

“Ah, yes, because he would have immediately thought you wanted to use it as a natural dildo!” Corey hissed as Pat continued walking ahead of them, oblivious to their conversation.

“Hmm, I don’t know, what do you think booty boy and his friends over there are here for? Imagine them getting down and…” Theo was about to continue but Corey froze him out with a glare.

“And here we are.” Pat stood to one side, revealing a collection of twelve large, robustly orange pumpkins, the stalks emerging from their crowns were as thick as Corey’s fist at their base, before tapering upwards into blunt points. “This what you’re looking for?”

“Oooh! These are perfect!” Theo cried out, rushing forward to pick one up and examine it from all sides. “Yes! The stalk is exactly how I imagined it! We’ll take it!”

“Just the one?” Pat frowned at them in confusion. “You said it was for a display, I just thought-”

“Oh, err, we’ll take six!”

“Theo? A word?” Corey muttered, dragging his boyfriend to one side. “I’m not paying nearly a hundred dollars for pumpkins! Especially ones that are for-”

“You can’t skimp on quality, Corey!” Theo interrupted him to waggle a finger in his face. 

“Don’t you wave that finger at me! I’m gonna-”

“Hate to interrupt,” Pat, inched closer to them. “But since you boys are looking after Maple, how about we say seventy percent off? Almost a trade, right?”

“That sounds good.” Corey nodded when Theo looked at him for confirmation. “Alright, uh.”

“Theo, you can take that trolley over there to load up and we’ll settle here.” Pat pointed towards a rickety basket on wheels near the fence. 

“Thanks.” Corey said as he handed over the money. “You let us know whenever you want to visit Maple, ok?”

“I’ll do that, young man, you have a good Halloween now!”

Corey turned onto the narrow country road that led out of the pumpkin fields and back towards their animal sanctuary a couple of miles away. The fringes of Beacon Preserve reached this part of the county, fading from the ever-greens and into more random clusters of deciduous trees. Their bare branches hung over the road, shedding copper and red leaves onto the tarmac. Deep drifts of the fading foliage lined the edges of the hedgerows, providing a treacherous speed trap for the unwary motorist. Corey drove along slowly, glancing in his mirror every now and again, catching sight of the pumpkins knocking gently against each other in the bed of the truck. It wasn’t quite dark yet, but the sun was setting lower and cut through the trees with an aggressive glare that made him grateful for his sunglasses.

“Ok if I put on some music?” Theo asked as he tapped his fingers to an unheard beat. Corey just nodded and Theo pressed the button, tuning the radio until he found a station to his liking.

“Ugh, really? Again?”

“You didn’t object.”

“Mmh.” Corey grunted and focused on his driving as he came up to a slow moving mini-van. “Hurry up!”

“Mmh! Mmh! Du! Du! Du!” Theo hummed along with the melody before bursting into song. “ _Mr. Red, White, and Blue!_ ”

“Oh hell no.” Corey turned in his seat to glare at his boyfriend. “No, no, no! Stop singing!”

“ _…for these Stars and Stripes!_ ” Theo turned to sing directly at him, his voice cracking as he reached for a high note. “C’mon on, Corey!”

“I like the song, it’s fine, it’s patriotic, what’s not to like?” Corey muttered as he overtook the mini-van. “It’s your singing; there’s a reason why the dogs all howl when you’re cleaning out their kennels and singing along to the radio.”

“That’s just offensive.” Theo replied, pausing so he could sing the chorus again. “ _Mr. Red, White, and Blue!_ ”

“Speaking of offensive.” Corey smirked when Theo lightly slapped his shoulder. “Heh, and do you really have to do the accent?”

“I thought you said you liked my accents?”

“In small doses, sure,” Corey replied and flipped the indicator to the right, preparing to turn off onto their road. “But I did not need three weeks of you sounding like a Southern dandy after we watched _True Blood_.”

“I was going for Louisiana.” Theo muttered, turning the radio down as the song changed. “You know, Bon Temps, Shreveport.” 

“You sounded like Lindsey Graham.”

“Oh.” Theo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I kept hoping you’d go into like a Dean Winchester type growl accent, so much hotter.” Corey smirked as Theo chuckled. “At least we’re nearly home.”

“Mmh.” Theo turned off the radio and turned to look through the trees as the tarmac gave out to a dirt path with deep ruts on either side of a median with straggly grass growing up in the middle. The high clearance of the truck was enough to allow them to easily traverse the difficult conditions. 

A moment later, the animal sanctuary came into view; a collection of stone outbuildings gathered in a loose square around an old two story farmhouse. The buildings had recently been repaired, new roofs shiny with rain from an hour before, their exteriors given several fresh coats of white paint the summer before, offsetting pleasingly against the bright red window frames. The driveway started in gravel but gave up half-way to return to mud and grass, with a stony apron near the farmhouse for cars to park at. 

A heavy gate lay across the driveway and Theo hopped out to open it as Corey slowed down, before closing it after the truck had rolled through. The site had come with a few acres of land, split into parcels with strong wooden fences dividing the fields. The two nearest the house were given over to the horses and dogs, respectively, while the rest were either lying fallow or had trees planted in them, a young forest emerging around the property. 

As Theo jogged up the drive towards the house, he could hear the excited barking of the two dozen or so dogs he and Corey had been looking after since taking over the animal sanctuary the year after high school. He passed by the fenced field and paused to affectionately rub the snouts and heads of the horses who had gathered together to greet him. “Alright, I’ll get your feed in a few minutes.” Theo grinned as one of the donkeys came over and gave him what appeared to be a criticizing look. “Let me just unpack the pumpkins first.”

“C’mon, Theo!” Corey shouted at him from across the yard. “I’ll get the fire started, you get those pumpkins into the pantry!”

“Let the dogs out for a run!” Theo called out as he made his way back to the car, surrounded a minute later by a pack of eager dogs and pups of all sizes and breeds. “Well, I didn’t mean right this minute…Hello all!” He patted the heads of any dog in range and smiled as they milled around him, each wanting his affection. “Ok…oh, look what I have!” Theo held aloft a tennis ball and then chucked it with all of his might, sending the ball firing through the air and into one of the larger fields. The gate had been left open after the morning run and the pack took off with a burst of speed to chase the ball, leaving only the youngest dogs behind. “Ah, ok, c’mon you lot, I’ll bring you to Corey.”

“I’m not sure what we’re going to do with the other five.” Corey said as he watched Theo examine each one to find the most ideal pumpkin for their deviant purposes. “In any case, we can store them in the pantry, right?”

“Yeah, that should be fine.” Theo nodded and glanced at him. “I think this one is best. I’ll need to do a little work on the stalk, make it smoother.”

“I imagine that would be a good idea, considering.” Corey smirked, leaning against the open back door. He looked away from Theo and towards another of the outbuildings; this one a sullen concrete box that had a single door and no windows. “Did you clean up after last night?”

“Err, no, I thought you did that?”

“I dumped our guest at the hospital after giving him the injection.” Corey replied emotionlessly. “He won’t remember anything that can trace back here, but if there’s still evidence…”

“Right.” Theo sighed and picked up the pumpkin, bringing it into the main room, an open-plan living, dining, and kitchen area, Corey following him a few seconds later. Oak beams supported the ceiling and a rowan staircase led up to the loft bedroom. On the wall opposite the kitchen was a large stone hearth and a fire blazing merrily inside. The furniture had been pushed back and the rug had been covered in plastic sheeting, usually reserved for use with the rescue dogs and their more…uncooperative guests. Theo placed the pumpkin in the center of the sheeting and turned to Corey. “Look, I’ll feed the animals and get started on this if you go and clean up from last night.”

“Hmm,” Corey frowned as he considered the weighing of the duties, his mind rapidly changing when Theo shrugged and stripped out of his sweater and t-shirt, leaving his boyfriend shirtless in the middle of the room. “Well, that’s always an incentive, I mean, as long as you stay like that.”

“Haha, I know what makes you tick.” Theo replied with a grin, using his fingers to tease his nipples into hard erect points.

“You’re the only one who has that secret.” Corey nodded determinedly. “Ok, I’ll get the bucket and mop, you get feeding and, uh, sanding or whatever you need to do.”

“You got it!” Theo walked past him into the kitchen to start preparing the meat and dried kibble for the dogs. He glanced at Corey as he joined him. “Err, you ok?”

“Yeah, let me just get the hydrogen peroxide,” Corey mumbled as he crouched down behind Theo. “That dried blood is going to be murder to get out of the concrete floor…”

“Hey, at least it wasn’t murder to get it in there!”

“You’re just a barrel of jokes this evening, Theo.” Corey glared at him before his gaze slipped down Theo’s bare back and onto the waistband of his trunks sticking out from his sweat pants. He stood up straight again and this time hugged Theo from behind, one hand slipping around Theo’s chest, caressing the smooth, tanned skin of his flat stomach. “Hmm,” Corey leaned his head forward and kissed the back of Theo’s neck. “This could be a really interesting night though.”

“Even if you don’t like it,” Theo whispered, his hand resting on Corey’s own. “I’ll make sure you cum just as hard as ever.”

“The unrivalled romantic!” Corey smirked and reluctantly pulled himself away from Theo’s body. “I’ll see you in about thirty minutes, you better be set up by then.”

“Trust me, it’ll be fun.” Theo smiled and turned to watch Corey go out the back door.


	2. Juicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content of a bareback nature-please use protection in the real world. Also, I do not advise anyone to try and recreate what Theo is doing in this scene with the pumpkin stalk/stem: it’s not safe and I imagine it’d be pretty rough! But you gotta love supernatural healing abilities!

Theo took a few steps backwards, eyeing up his handywork. “Hmm, about as good as I can get it, I think. It still has to _look_ like a stalk.” He glanced to the door that led to the rest of the farmhouse, towards the shower in the back, hearing the plumbing creak and groan as water was pumped through the old pipes. Corey had returned a few minutes ago, complaining and irritated after having to clean up from the night before. But a hot shower could fix almost anything, at least, that was what he always said. Covered in mud after running the dogs on a wet Fall day? Hot shower! Covered in blood from an uncooperative guest? Hot shower! Covered in sweat and oil from a kinky June massage fuck? Hot shower!

The abrupt stop in the groaning of the water pipes let Theo know that his boyfriend was almost ready, and he turned back to stare at the pumpkin’s grooved stem, his ass clenching in excitement as his imagination ran wild. He glanced up when the door opened and Corey walked into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist as water ran down from his hair and across the flushed skin of his chest. “Hey, you good?”

“Yeah, I feel a lot better.” Corey stood in front of the fire, letting the heat sink into his bones and banish the chill that threatened to set in after leaving the heat from the shower. He ran a hand through his hair, combing it down from where it was sticking up. “Did you get everyone fed?”

“Yup, dogs, horses, donkeys.” Theo grinned at him. “Everyone is good, even let the dogs out for a quick run to do their business before putting them back in.”

“We’ll let them out again before going to bed.”

“Oh? You don’t think this is going to go all night?” Theo frowned a little, disappointed.

“I don’t know, I guess.” Corey shrugged and the nodded at the pumpkin. “That’s the one, huh?”

“Yup, the stem is perfect: thick, grooved, and now, smooth.” He smirked. “You know those ridges are going to feel awesome!”

“Eh, I’ll let you be the test subject, heh.” Corey chuckled, a little unsure. “I mean, yeah, it does look like something out of an erotic fantasy, I just don’t know if it’s going to be in any way comfortable.”

“The perks of being a chimera: rapid healing!” Theo pulled down his pants and stepped out of them, taking his socks off along the way, leaving him in just his tenting trunks.

“Well, I can see you’re already pretty excited.” Corey smirked as he eyed the dark patch at the crotch of his boyfriend’s white underwear, the head of his cock clearly outlined. He grasped his own dick as it pushed the front of his towel out and gave the hefty shaft a few quick strokes. “You know, I might not be as into this kink as some of the others, but I have to say, I’m kinda looking forward to seeing you ride that stem!”

“It’ll be fun.” Theo assured him, closing the distance between them and standing in front of Corey. He placed his hands on his boyfriend’s waist and dragged his fingers under the hem of the loosely wrapped towel. Theo felt a thrill rush through him when the towel fell away from Corey’s body and his hard cock swung outwards. He moved closer again, this time not stopping until he captured Corey’s lips in his own, his bulge touching against Corey’s dick. “Mmh.”

“Hah.” Corey smiled against him, his fingers caressing Theo’s stomach and chest before roaming up his body to tense and splay across his strong biceps and broad shoulders. He pulled away just as Theo’s lips parted and his tongue touched against Corey’s own. “Drop your underwear, no point creating more mess.”

“That’s what the plastic sheeting is for!” Theo laughed before nodding and pulling down his trunks, his hands joined a second later by Corey’s as they both hurriedly stripped him completely. Corey’s right hand stayed at Theo’s cock and pumped his shaft a few times, swiping his thumb across the head and milking copious amounts of precum from his dick. “Ahh! That feels great!”

“Hmm, you’re as _juicy_ as the pumpkins!” Corey muttered, taking his hand back to jerk his own cock as Theo smirked and stepped away from him. 

“Are you ready for the next part?” Theo gestured at the pumpkin stalk and then at the bottle of lube next to his feet. “I know we normally go a bit longer on the foreplay but…”

“We can do that any other night.” Corey nodded, standing a little way off. “I’m more interested in seeing how this goes. I’ll just, uh, watch for a bit.”

“That’s cool,” Theo gave him a reassuring smile and then picked up the bottle. He squirted a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand and knelt down before the pumpkin, reaching out to spread the lube onto the stalk. Theo glanced over his shoulder when Corey got down behind him. “Huh?”

“I don’t have to be passive the whole time,” Corey held out a hand to him. “Give me some of that and I’ll get your sweet ass slick!”

“I knew I kept you around for a reason!” Theo chuckled as Corey playfully smacked his butt cheek. He held the bottle out and gave another long squirt to his boyfriend before getting down onto his elbows and knees, providing Corey with the optimal angle to prepare him. “I’m totally clean back there, just so you know, in case you wanna provide your own lubrication!”

“And what am I gonna do with this handful of lube?” Corey sighed dramatically before wrapping his hand around his cock with a squelch. “Mmmh! That felt good!”

“Haha, easy to change your mind!”

“It’s too hard to resist your ass, Theo.” Corey grunted as he jerked himself off, his cock surging with pleasure in the near frictionless environment. Before he went too far, Corey released his dick and wiped the remainder of the lube on Theo’s heavy balls and the base of his cock. He got into a more comfortable position as Theo arched his back higher and pushed the smooth, lightly tanned globes of his muscular ass towards Corey’s face.

Corey gripped both of Theo’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart slowly, stretching his boyfriend’s ass until the smooth, hairless crack parted and revealed the dark clenching ring of his hole. Unlike previous times when he’d savor the moment before the plunge, Corey dove in, eager to give Theo a burst of pleasure to edge him closer, to make the point of contact between his ass and the pumpkin’s stalk that much more intense. His tongue found Theo’s hole easily and lashed against it rapidly. Corey’s cock jerked on its own as Theo moaned loudly and cried out his name. “Mmh!”

“Aw, yeah! Aw, Corey!” Theo reached back with one hand, barely keeping his balance and wound his fingers in Corey’s hair, urging him to keep licking and slurping at his asshole. “Ah! Yeah! Oh my god!”

“Hmm, that’s about enough for you!” Corey muttered as he came up for air a few minutes later, his face flushed and lips tingling. He heard Theo’s needy groaning but resisted the urge to resume rimming him. Instead, Corey reached for the bottle of lube with one hand and used the other to keep Theo’s muscular ass cheeks spread. A pop of the cap and a handful of lube later, Corey was busy fingering his boyfriend’s clenching asshole, lubing him up for the approaching insertion. “I think you’re pretty close to ready now.” He said, leaning back on his ankles and observing the slick skin around Theo’s ass and the widened gape of his hole as he pulled three fingers from the clenching ring.

“Nice!” Theo declared and stood up, giving his cock a quick jerk to release some of his excited energy. He walked over to the pumpkin and glanced at Corey. “You ready?”

“You’re the one doing this.” His boyfriend replied with an amused smile. “Go for it!”

“Alright!” Theo nodded firmly and squatted over the stalk, as though he was about to lower himself onto a thick cock. He began to descend slowly, holding Corey’s gaze for a few seconds before reaching down to grab the thick base of the stem and guide it into his fluttering hole, his eyes focused on his lower body. “Ah!” Theo hissed between his teeth when he felt the blunt end collide with his butt cheek. “It’s ok.” He assured Corey when the other chimera half rose to go to him. “I got it…oh…woah! It feels a bit weird, but damn is it big!” 

“I can see that.” Corey muttered, staring as the dark grey-green shaft of the pumpkin stalk was pushed into Theo’s ass, stretching his hole erotically, but slipping inside, nonetheless. “Fuck, that’s actually really hot!”

“Oh man, it feels amazing!” Theo groaned, leaning back so his rock hard cock arched into the air, his feet planted either side of the pumpkin as his knees bent until his ass finally kissed against the orange crown of the pumpkin. “It’s all in!”

“Damn, that’s fucking obscene!” Corey whispered, jerking himself off as he watched Theo raise his hips enough to let the stem become visible and then lower his ass again to bury it all inside his stretched hole. He glanced up at Theo’s face and noticed his frown of discomfort. “Are you ok? Is it too rough?”

“Ahh, a little, but not like, uh, splinters or anything.”

“Urgh! Good!” Corey winced at the image. “That is not something I would want to try and explain at the ER!”

“Haha, this is definitely not for humans!” Theo chuckled and clenched his ass tight enough that on his next upward motion some of the excess lube leaked out and pooled around the base of the stem. “Fuck, it’s kinda cold, not like a dick or dildo or anything, but the ridges…man, it’s like it’s hitting all parts of my ass at once!”

“Huh, looks like you found a new favorite toy!” Corey grinned and approached Theo, eying up his rock hard dick. “You think it could take our weight if I rode you right now?”

“Aw, that’d be crazy hot, Corey!” Theo panted and sat upright, his chest heaving as sweat slicked his tanned skin like oil. He held out his arms, balancing on just his feet, waiting for Corey to get into his lap. “C’mon, climb on!”

“You know, this reminds me of those space hopper or hippity-hop things from when I was a kid.” Corey laughed as he watched Theo squirm and bounce up and down on the stalk, his cock twitching as a slick mess of lube and precum made it glisten in the firelight. “Although this is the erotic adults only version!”

“I don’t know what that is.” Theo shook his head as he continued to move and moan.

“Oh, well, I think my uncle brought it over when he came back from the Army, maybe it’s just a European thing.” Corey shrugged and then smirked at Theo. “Enough distractions, time for you to get pleasure from both positions!”

“Hell yeah!” Theo groaned loudly when Corey climbed over his thighs and sat down on his dick, his boyfriend’s hole well used to the girth of Theo’s thick cock. “Ah!”

“Uh!” Corey cried out as he felt his ass sink down with ease onto Theo’s slick cock. He wrapped his thighs around Theo’s waist and let his hands grip his boyfriend’s shoulders, settling into position when Theo stopped moving. “Ok, I’m on.”

“Then let’s go!” Theo grinned and bounced once more on the pumpkin’s wide stalk, simultaneously thrusting into Corey’s hole. He gripped Corey’s waist tight as they moved, each moaning and grunting and breathlessly whispering the other’s name. Theo kept his ass clenched tight and lifted his hips up high before slamming down onto the stem with a satisfying burn of pleasure. The movements caused similar delight for Corey, Theo’s cock plunging deep into his ass, even as Corey rode him in the opposite direction, friction causing sweat to run down their smooth bodies as muscles strained with each action. “Aw, yeah, Corey!”

“Fuck, Theo!” Corey grunted, his cock rubbing erotically against Theo’s abs and between his pecs, precum outpacing lube to send joyfully pleasurable sensations racing from his crotch to his chest. He gasped when Theo reached down to grip his ass cheeks, pulling them wider as though to try and fit more of his thick cock inside his ass. “Oh! Ah! Right there! Right there!”

“Yeah!” Theo groaned as he buried his cock deeper into Corey’s hole, feeling his ring ignite and clench tight around his dick. He could feel the tingling burn gathering in his balls and preparing to shoot through his cock and into Corey’s ass. “Are you ok if I cum right now?”

“Now? You’re that close?” Corey groaned, arching his back and looking at Theo’s blazing eyes, the passion wrought on his handsome face. “You cum in me, I cum on you, deal?”

“Always.” Theo nodded tightly, riding the wave of overwhelming pleasure just before it washed over him, his ass clamping hard on the long stalk. “Ah, fuck, that’s it!” He forced his hips to lift his ass up one more time, his hole clenching tight around the pumpkin’s stem for each inch of pleasure as he dragged himself up high enough before releasing and slamming down onto the gourd, driving the stem hard into his ass. “AHHH!”

The stalk hammered into his prostate and Theo closed his eyes tight, explosions of pleasure and euphoria crashing over him as he came hard. He could feel Corey holding onto him tightly as jet after jet filled Corey’s ass, his boyfriend putting his entire weight down onto Theo’s cock, ensuring that all of his load plugged Corey’s hole. The sloppy, cum soaked sleeve of hot ass wrapped around his cock was overwhelming and Theo felt a second surge rip through him as he let loose again. “Ahhh! Fuck, Corey!” 

“Mmh! Yeah! Aw, yeah!” Corey whisper-moaned and leaned forward to catch Theo’s mouth, swallowing his groans and pressing their tongues together. Pleasure and desire collided across his body and surged through his chest as Corey reached down to give his own dick a few quick strokes before he came all over Theo’s abs and pecs. He pulled back enough to watch himself shoot, Theo’s forehead pressed against his own, both staring at the cummy sheen that coated Theo’s hard muscles. “Fuck, that was so hot!”

“Yeah, it-” Theo’s breathless gasp was cut off as the pumpkin abruptly gave out under their weight and they collapsed in a mess and tangle of limbs, Theo pulling out unexpectedly. “Wah!”

“Ugh.” Corey grunted and then turned his head to look at Theo, a smile playing around his lips, Theo’s eyes mischievous orbs of light. “Hahaha!”

“That was pretty crazy, huh?” Theo chuckled with him and wrapped an arm around Corey’s shoulders, keeping him close in the afterglow of their orgasms. “Even for us.”

“For sure, that was a lot of fun though.” Corey murmured, his eyes heavy as he rested his cheek against Theo’s shoulder. “Good choice for this month.”

Theo returned to the living room to find Corey in the kitchen, fixing them a snack. He had tidied up after their fun, taking the smashed pumpkin outside and disposing of it and its pleasurable stem, before going back and cleaning himself up. Aside from a slight ache in his ass from the sensation of a thorough fucking, Theo didn’t feel any pain or discomfort from the unusual sex toy and the thought of five more pumpkins waiting to be put to use filled him with horny excitement. Perhaps next time he could convince Corey to ride the stem too!

The chimera rolled back the carpet once he had taken up the plastic sheeting and turned to put more wood on the fire. He had changed into dark grey sweats and a t-shirt, the chill in the night air convincing him that he needed more coverage than the normal nudity he embraced when they were in the farmhouse alone. Corey was more modest, usually keeping shorts or sweats on, but staying shirtless the rest of the time. 

He wandered up to the counter and looked over it, a gasp escaping his lips when he saw one of the pumpkins lying on the surface, the top carved open. “What are you doing?!”

“Relax, we have four more.” Corey rolled his eyes at Theo’s tone. “And I wanted to see what they tasted like.”

“Hmm, I guess that’s acceptable.” Theo admitted, sniffing the air. “Smells good.”

“I was thinking maybe of trying a pumpkin pie or maybe some muffins.” Corey said as he chopped up a large piece into chunks. “Either way, we’ll have to puree or cut it up, so, uh, get ready to start peeling!”

“Do we have to do this now?” He complained, reaching down to swipe a piece as Corey gave him a stern look. “Can’t we at least cuddle by the fire for half an hour first?”

“I mean, sure, but I want to get this done so we can spend tomorrow figuring out spooky or sexy for Nolan’s party.” Corey smirked as Theo’s eyes widened excitedly and he put down the piece he was about to eat. “Yeah, I figured that would pique your interest.”

“I mean, is there any option at all?” Theo backed away, spreading his arms dramatically. “It’s sexy all the way, Corey! Especially around Nolan and Gabe! But there’s so many ways to go with it! How do you feel about slutty superheroes?”

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Corey smirked and cleaned his hands before coming around the counter. “We might get a second use out of those speedos! A half decent cape, some cardboard goggles, some boots, maybe gloves, and boom! Instant, sexy, superhero.” He punctuated the last words by taking a step closer to Theo until they were pressed against each other, each breathing hard, aroused so easily again. “Mmh.”

“Hmm, exactly.” Theo whispered and pecked Corey on the lips before pulling away with reluctance. “But first, pumpkin prepping, huh?”

“Yeah.” Corey nodded and reached inside his pants to adjust his cock into a more comfortable position. “It’s gonna be gross and messy so might as well put on your dog handling gear and I’ll get my apron.”

“Sure thing.” Theo nodded and went over to a closet beside the front door as Corey disappeared into the utility area next to the pantry. He pulled out waterproof pants and a long coat that covered his torso and arms, a little too big so he’d be protected in case a dog tried to bite him. “Hey, did you get the rubber gloves in the shopping?”

“No, I forgot, sorry.” Corey called back, slightly muffled.

“Mmh.” Theo grunted and reached in for his gloves, the fabric thick and protective, if a little inflexible. “Guess I’ll be chopping and scooping!”

“That should be fine.” Corey said from behind him.

“Hmm, we really need to get that washed.” Theo commented as he took in the long leather apron tied around Corey’s chest, the material hanging down past his knees, dark stains and splotches covering it.

“Pretty sure that would raise too many questions.” Corey shook his head and tugged on fingerless gloves, their long sleeves reaching to his elbows. He twiddled his fingers experimentally and nodded at the counter. “Let’s have a taste first, I want to figure out how watery the pumpkin is, does it need balance, sugar, salt, so on.”

“You’d put salt on pumpkin?”

“My grandfather always did, said it brought out the water.” Corey explained as he handed a chunk to Theo before taking one for himself. They both ate simultaneously, and Corey nodded again. “Mmh, this is a sweet one!”

“Really juicy!” Theo smirked at him and wagged his brows suggestively. “You gotta try riding one of them, Corey, it’s…” He trailed off as a strange sensation flooded over him, a feeling of inertia and vertigo all at once. “Ugh.”

“I don’t-” Corey started before blinking and falling drunkenly against Theo, grabbing his boyfriend tight as they tried to support each other. The room continued to twirl violently as both chimeras fell over, all sense of direction stripped away.

Instead of collapsing onto the floor, Theo felt as though something had picked him up and was swinging him away into a darkening void. Seconds later, his feet hit the floor and he crumpled against hard earth, falling onto a leaf strewn embankment. “Urgh.”

“What happened? Are you ok?” Corey muttered from his other side, rolling over to grab Theo’s arm. “Theo?!”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just…oh boy.” Theo sat up and stared at their unfamiliar surroundings. They were sitting on the edge of a lake, dark water rippling in a reflection of a grey sky overhead. He could smell woodsmoke on the wind that pulled at the near naked branches of trees around them, stealing the leaves and casting them into twirling dances along the barren earth of the forest floor. “What the hell just happened?”

“Pretty sure I can guess.” Corey muttered darkly, pointing over to a wooden cabin across the water. It was of rough construction with smoke curling up from a rickety chimney into the early morning sky. “It’s what happened to Liam and the others.”

“We’re back in time?”

“Yup.” Corey looked around suspiciously. 

“Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned an extended smut sequence for this chapter, but while writing it, this sequence came together pretty well. I may return and use the rest of my plan at some point in the remaining chapters, or I might release the smut as a one shot on its own. Either way, thanks for reading! I expect the next update to be on Friday.


	3. The Accusation

“So, what do we do now?” Corey asked as he looked around and Theo brushed the dirt from his coat. “What do you think?”

“I’m not sure, the other two incidents varied a lot.” Theo frowned at him. “You took Liam and Brett’s statements, was there anything common compared to Stiles and Scott?”

“Not exactly, although I got the impression that a lot happened they didn’t want to share.”

“Hah, like that’s stopped you from getting the truth before!” Theo nudged him and laughed. “What do you think they were hiding?”

“Something sexual probably,” Corey replied absently as he walked slowly down to the edge of the lake, Theo following behind him. “I could see Liam blushing and Brett was deliberately looking over my head while he was talking. But I didn’t push them, they’re not quite our friends, but it helps if all they see is genuine interest from us. I doubt they would approve of our methods.”

“Well, we are looking after their horse for them.” Theo grunted before gasping. “Oh no! The dogs!”

“We’re in the past, Theo.” Corey said calmly. “The dogs haven’t even happened yet.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Scott and Stiles described some sort of ritual-but again they left things out-so in both cases there was likely a sexual element.” He stroked his chin with his thumb and forefinger, watching the surface of the lake shimmer in the passage of the wind. “And both times there were two of them, both times…Stiles and Scott hooked up, but they’re not boyfriends.”

“Brett and Liam are now.” Theo said, standing next to him. “And we’re already boyfriends.”

“I know.” Corey scowled at the crude hut across the shore from them. “People.”

“What?”

“People are common to both incidents: Stiles described the ritual, and Liam told us about the gold mine. He didn’t think it was important, but both times, they were involved in some sort of activity. Something that was already happening.” Corey glanced at Theo. “We need to be careful, we’re likely about to encounter some natives, and who wants to bet they’re in the middle of a ceremony or activity?”

“Haha, and people always said _I_ was the one to look out for!” Theo chuckled to himself as Corey’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, I like your suspicious nature!”

“Hmm.” He grunted and then pointed in the direction of the house. “Come on.”

“So, what’s the plan exactly? We just stumble around and hope to find another commonality to link to the other incidents?” Theo asked as he followed Corey along the shoreline. 

“Something like that.” Corey replied, his eyes searching through the trees, on edge for any threat or danger. “The others said they came across people almost immediately, and language wasn’t a barrier.”

“Yeah, I…” Theo stopped speaking and grabbed Corey’s shoulder. “Look.”

“Ah.” The chimera nodded to himself when he saw the well worn track that Theo was pointing at. Among the leaf-strewn floor of the forest was a muddy trail that led towards the lake and then back over the rise of a small hill. “This way then.”

It took a little more than ten minutes of walking until they emerged from the woodland into an area of cleared land, perhaps as large as several football fields. It had been cut from the forest along the banks of a fast flowing river that led into the lake. The trees and stumps had been uprooted and in their place were fields of dirt and the occasional withered, yellow plant. The path they had been walking along became hard packed and less muddy as they approached a collection of houses built in an uneven circle around a tall, two story building. There were perhaps two dozen houses in the village, all very similar to each other, the track wound through the empty fields, and past a ring of sharp stakes driven into the ground to form a defensive palisade.

Smoke rose from every house with a thick, woody scent, the rays of morning sunshine struggling to cut through the haze and clouds. As they continued to get closer, Corey noticed that several buildings were still being constructed; a few with wooden frames near to the other houses, as well as a large building half way complete on a bank next to the river. It was only when he saw the skeleton of the water wheel that he realized it was a mill of sorts. Several cows grazed on grassland to their right and were kept penned in by a low fence of woven branches.

“Wait a minute.” Corey whispered to Theo as they stopped just outside of the fortification. “Do you think we’re going to need a cover story?”

“Hmm, why don’t we just see how they take us?” Theo whispered back, gesturing at the village. “If this is like the other incidents, then it’s almost as though we’re meant to be here, right?”

“Ok, just be ready.” Corey nodded and resumed walking. 

They did not have far to go to find the inhabitants of the village, coming across a large group standing in a loose semi-circle around the front of the large building. “It’s a church, Christian, maybe Protestant.” Corey muttered to Theo, nodding at the cross adorning the second floor façade. “They haven’t noticed us yet.”

“Yeah, but I bet they-”

“She’s guilty!” A man in front of them roared out, raising a shovel threateningly. 

“They both are!” Another man off to their left shouted, pointing at something or someone hidden by the wall of bodies. “Sentence them already!”

“We have to wait for the magistrate! This isn’t-” A woman across the gathering called out before being shouted into silence.

“Shut up!”

“Sympathizer!”

“Hang them all!”

“Err, I guess we’re still in the US, the first colonies, maybe?” Corey glanced at Theo, seeing his boyfriend shrug. “Ok then.” He cleared his throat and addressed the group, seeing some of them turn towards him. “What’s going on here? Excuse me!”

“Careful.” Theo muttered as the group slowly moved to confront them.

“Who are you?” A middle aged man in leather breeches and a colorful green waistcoat demanded. “Where did you come from?”

“We’re just passing through.” Theo answered quickly, placing a hand on Corey’s shoulder. “We don’t mean any trouble.”

“And yet you demand to know what is happening here?” The man continued, evidently the leader of the group. “Surely you have witches wherever you’re from.”

“Witches?” Corey echoed dully as Theo arched a brow. “What witches?”

“These.” The man smirked and turned to one side as the crowd parted to reveal two young people clutching each other as they crouched in the dusty path in front of the church’s doorstep. “Cast your eyes upon them, the wretches who frolic and fornicate with demons!”

“Who are you?” Corey asked as Theo walked forward to inspect the duo. “My name is…Bryant, and that is Raeken. And you, sir?”

“Hmm, Increase Cooton, if you must know.” The man replied cautiously, eying Corey up and down. “You dress strangely for travelers.”

“We have business that requires this clothing.” Corey said, gesturing at his apron as he pulled on the hem of his gloves, acutely aware of the blood stains. “It’s of no concern to you.”

“I wonder.” Increase frowned at them, before tilting his head towards another man who pushed through the crowd to whisper in his ear. “Truly, Parson? You really think so?” The other man nodded, and Increase glanced at Corey. “Have you recently come from the Old World, Bryant?”

“We have come from far away, certainly.”

“With your strange garb, travelling such a distance, so evasive in your answers…” The other man, dressed in scarlet cap and buff doublet, smiled at him. “You are witch hunters.”

“What?” Theo snapped, turning to look at them as the young people at his feet shrunk back abruptly. “We are-”

“Exactly that.” Corey cut him off before Theo could deny it. He saw the irritation flash through his boyfriend’s eyes, but Corey took a deep breath and nodded as excitement rippled through the crowd. “As I said, we have business elsewhere in the…colony, but if you have a problem with witches here, well, I suppose we could stay a while, find out what’s going on. It is our, uh, duty, after all.”

“Excuse us a moment.” Theo smiled disarmingly at the group and pulled Corey to one side, hissing into his ear. “What are you doing? I thought you said no cover stories!” 

“You said we should see what happens,” Corey glanced back at Increase and the other villagers as they watched in a mixture of eagerness and anxiety. “This is clearly why we’re here: Stiles and Scott had their weird sex ritual, Liam and Brett had their mine collapse, looks like we get the witch trials.”

“Except for the fact that there is no such thing as a witch, Corey!”

“Why do you think mountain ash and wolfsbane works against werewolves? Druids and darachs?” Corey asked him, resolute as Theo gave an uneasy shrug. “Exactly, supernatural power. Who’s to say there’s not something similar happening here? Besides, can you think of anyone better to cut to the truth than us? It’s practically the day job.”

“Fine.” Theo nodded sharply. “Let’s see how this plays out, but we have to look for the root cause of this. And no unnecessary torturing.”

“I prefer the term enhanced interrogation.” Corey replied stonily as Theo glared at him. "Fine...only necessary torturing!"

"Corey!"

"Relax, relax, we'll find the truth the boring way, then." He shrugged as his boyfriend scowled. "What?"

“My point is that we need to find out where we are. so we don’t disrupt the timeline.”

“For sure, I don’t intend on having anyone killed.” Corey smirked suddenly. “Oh, and no sex until we get back. Don’t give me that face: we both know that the other incidents have that in common.”

“I suppose I can suffer without for a few days.” Theo muttered sourly as they turned back to the waiting villagers.

“You are going to help us?” Increase Cooton asked hopefully.

“Yes, we will help you.” Corey replied solemnly. “Show us to these ‘witches’.”

The two young people, who Corey saw were a man and woman in perhaps their late teens, were pushed and shoved to the ground before him and Theo as they stood on the top step of the church. The woman was in a dirty white shift while the man was wearing scuffed breeches and a stained red coat that was open with no undershirt, each of them looking around in fear, although both averted their gaze whenever Corey’s eyes landed on them.

He walked down the steps slowly, watched by the gathered villagers, as Theo crossed his arms and looked on from the raised platform. Corey circled the young people and then glanced over at Increase and the men next to him. “Your names?”

“I am Apostle Eliot, leader of the builders.” Replied a stocky man to Increase’s right. “May God bless you, sir.”

“And I am Parson Stoddard.” The man in the ruffed collar from before said, bowing his head at them. “And your titles, sir?”

“Ah,” Corey glanced at Theo’s impassive face and thought quickly, a fantasy book he read recently flashing across his mind. “Err, we are Templars of Sigmar, you may address us as such.” He avoided the wince in Theo’s expression and nodded again. “Yes, I am Templar Bryant and that is Templar Raeken. Now that we are acquainted, you can tell me of these two…miscreants.”

“I saw them dancing indecently under the moon not two nights ago!” A shout came from his left, rapidly followed by a chorus of other voices.

“I heard Simon swearing at the Lord!”

“Goody Maria has all manner of creatures in her home!” 

“Yes! Yes! Toads and lizards! I’ve seen her lick them!”

“And look at Simon!” Apostle Eliot pointed accusingly at the young man’s head. “He wears his locks long in a flagrant disregard for the law. For sure, it is a wile of the devil!”

“Serious accusations, all.” Corey nodded sternly, turning to address Simon and Maria. “What defense do you offer? What say you, cur?!”

“Lies! All of it, lies!” Maria cried out, half rising from her knees, her hand reaching out for Corey. There was a shout of horror from behind them as Maria’s fingers curled in on themselves and her limbs stretched and contorted in weird and unnatural shapes. She fell back on the ground with a howl of agony. “Ahh!”

“See how the devil works through her!” Increase cried out among the gasps and noises from the other villagers. “Cast her out! Cast her out!”

“Hang her!”

“Easy! Easy!” Corey raised his hands placatingly as he met Maria’s eyes. _Perhaps epilepsy or something similar? So, unlikely to be a werewolf or other creature. But perhaps Simon…_ He pressed his lips together and nodded. “Maybe some devil or demon works through her as you say, good sir, but if that is the case, it cannot be her fault. She has clearly come under the influence of some-”

“Hang her!” The demand came from somewhere in the rear of the crowd but was quickly taken up into a thunderous chant. “Hang her! Hang her! Hang her! Hang her!”

“Templar Bryant?!” Theo cut across the chanting, his lips curled in a small hint of a smile. “Surely we can apply the, uh, tests to this woman, see where her loyalties truly lie before we jump to any…punishments.”

“Just so.” Corey called out, silencing the crowd with his authoritative tone and raised hand. “There is a difference between those possessed by dark spirits and those who practice the foul arts of the, uh, the witch! And so, they must be tested through water and fire and iron. Do you have a prison or place you can secure her?”

“The cellar under the church can be used.” Parson Stoddard suggested, gesturing to two sturdy men to drag the accused away. “But what of Simon? Is he not complicit in her heresies?” 

“Perhaps,” Corey allowed, turning to regard the long-haired youth with a judgmental gaze. “It could be that he was the one influencing Maria, or perhaps he was merely led astray. We should test him also. If his soul is pure, he shall ascend to Heaven purged of evil, but if a demon taints him, then we shall burn that from his flesh!” He finished with a relish as the crowd nodded in agreement. “Take him away.”

“Put him in the stocks,” Increase ordered, pointing in the opposite direction to the church. “Keep him away from the witch’s curled tongue!”

“We will need to speak with all of you,” Theo said, joining Corey on the ground as Simon was restrained and marched away, the youth giving them an evil glare. “Both those who have accusations to make, and those who saw strange goings on. But we will require a place to hold such hearings.”

“You can use the town hall,” Increase gestured at a building further down the street as the crowd began to disperse. “The roof went on last week, but it is not finished yet.”

“It will do.” Corey nodded. “Do you have a tavern or inn we can stay in?”

“You expect to be here more than a day?” Parson Stoddard shared an uneasy glance with the other men. “I had thought we’d see Simon and Maria swing before nightfall.”

“There may be other…witches hiding among you.” Corey replied carefully, gesturing at the villagers around them. “And night time is often when they emerge from good folks’ homes to practice their foul and perverse arts among the trees!”

“Templar Bryant is right,” Parson Stoddard agreed and looked around as though to ensure they were not being overheard. “I did not want to say this in the open air, but some of the others have come to me and spoken of strange lights in the forest at night, of hideous laughter, of perverse dancing, and…other sounds of unholy indulgence.”

“Indeed?” Theo glanced at Corey. “It sounds as though we have much work to do here.”

“Something is definitely afoot.” He mused and then gestured at Increase. “Take us to the town hall, I would begin as soon as possible.”

“You don’t think you took that a little too far, _Templar Bryant_?” Theo asked him once they were alone in the unfinished council room. “You really hammed it up out there.”

“I’m pretty sure I was convincing.” Corey shrugged as he took a seat on one of the benches. “Besides, we’ve done something like this before, remember?”

“That was role play!” Theo glared at him. “There wasn’t any chanting about hanging someone! You wanted to be a knight in shining armor! Not some half-bit Spanish Inquisitor!”

“True.” Corey conceded with a nod. “Regardless, whether or not these people are witches or supernaturals or just wrongly accused, there sounds as though there could be something happening in the forest, right? Something related to our investigation.”

“Something sexual.” Theo smirked. “We should check it out, see if it has anything to do with the other incidents.”

“Exactly, especially if these hook ups are happening to people who are not married or together, it would fit the pattern.” Corey stood up again, pointing at the door. “Let’s see what the villagers have to say and then check them out for ourselves.”

“What about getting back?”

“I’m not sure, but we’re clearly here for a reason and I intend to play my part.” Corey smoothed out the wrinkles in his apron as the door opened and Parson Stoddard entered along with several young women. “Hello there.”

“Templars, these three girls were the first to approach me with tales of what they saw in the trees. They will recount these stories to you.” He bowed stiffly again and shuffled to one side. “I will remain for spiritual guidance.”

“Excellent.” Theo grinned and gestured for the witnesses to come forward. “Now tell me what you have seen.”


	4. Hell is Empty, and the Devils are all Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic violence and implied violence.

“We are at least making progress.” Corey stopped pacing and turned around as he reached the end of the room, facing back to where Theo was lounging in an armchair next to the fireplace. “Don’t you agree?”

“Progress…is not exactly how I’d characterize our investigation so far.”

“Meaning?” He paused in front of the fire and held out his hands to warm them. “We’ve talked to plenty of people, the evidence is pretty damning.”

“Maybe.” Theo shrugged. “I just think it all smacks of small town ignorance. Simon is known for his bad temper, Maria refused to get married after the death of her husband last winter, so they’re branded trouble-makers and outsiders.”

“I got the impression from Increase that not being married is the greater, hmm, sin.” Corey mused as Theo nodded. “But all that aside, several of the villagers all tell the same story.”

“About the woods, yeah, I know.” Theo stood up abruptly and walked over to where their evening meal had been placed earlier. They had been invited to stay in one of the houses recently built but without occupants, a fire laid down to ward off the chill of the approaching winter, and a single wide bed in the bedroom. The fact that they would likely have to sleep together was almost anticipated rather than shunned, with Increase giving Theo a knowing grin when he inquired about their overnight stay. It was a little unexpected following the interviews with the villagers, but he hadn’t questioned it, preferring to go inside and discuss their findings with Corey. 

“How’s the, uh, what did you call it?”

“I think it’s some sort of pumpkin stew,” Theo replied, cautiously prodding the sodden mess in the small pot. “But at least I recognize the bread, even if it’s not made of wheat.”

“Hmm.” Corey grunted and let his gaze settle among the blazing red embers of the fire. “We should talk to Simon and Maria next, confirm that your suspicions are correct.”

“Are they mine alone? Do you actually think one of them is supernatural?”

“I can’t be sure.” Corey shrugged, continuing to stare into the wall of heat that spilled from the grate. “I wish we had mountain ash or wolfsbane, perhaps even-” He stopped speaking when there was a knock on the door.

“Err, yes?” Theo called out, putting down the piece of bread in his hand. “Who’s there?”

“It is I: Parson Stoddard!”

“Oh, um, come in?” Theo replied as Corey pulled his gaze from the flames and gestured for him to open the door. “Parson…and who is this?” He stood back as the Parson entered along with a young man in his middle teens, dressed in a billowing maroon shirt and tight leather breaches. 

“Good evening to you both, Templars.” Parson Stoddard bowed his head in respect and the stood to one side, gesturing for the teenager to step forward. “This is Proctor Acres, a young man from a good family.”

“Sirs.”

“Hmm, and what brings you both here?” Corey asked, picking up a goblet of water and swirling it in one hand as he ran his gaze across the handsome youth. “Templar Raeken did tell you we had withdrawn to consider the testimony presented to us.”

“And I would not have disturbed you if the matter was not the most dire, sir.” Parson Stoddard replied gravely. “Proctor came to me this evening after chores, he…well, you can tell them, boy.”

“Yes, Parson.” Proctor bobbed his head and swallowed thickly. “Uh, we, uh, that is I have heard what’s happening, you think Maria and Simon are…”

“Trice-damned witches?” Corey said with relish, a cruel smirk pulling at his lips. “Yes, indeed. Friends of yours?”

“No!” Proctor shouted the answer quickly as Theo came around to stand next to Corey. “Uh, I mean, I know them, of course. Simon was to marry my older sister and Maria, I just, I know her from around the village.”

“Your sister, eh?” Theo muttered and glanced at Corey. “Did they not marry?”

“They are meant to, but…” Proctor looked at Parson Stoddard and bit his lip nervously. “She wants to break the betrothed.”

“What? When did Mildred decide this?” The older man stared at the youth before nodding sagely. “Of course, after the accusations-”

“It was before: she told me about it three days ago.” Proctor swallowed again, this time staring at the floorboards. “After she went into the forest the night before.”

“For what purpose?” Corey asked, anticipation uncurling in his stomach. “Do you know?”

“Yes.” Proctor nodded, his eyes still downcast. “She thought we were asleep; my parents, my younger brothers, me. Mildred snuck out, it must have been near midnight, the moon was high and the night clear. I followed her, quietly, thinking that perhaps she was meeting Simon. If that had been the case, I would have left them to their…”

“Romance?” Theo suggested with a smirk. “Go on.”

“But she did not go to his house, instead she went towards the forest beyond the river, up from the mill.” Proctor said, taking a deep breath before he continued. “It was not far, perhaps three hundred paces, but deep among the trees and bushes that grow in that part of the forest. I hid behind a bush when Mildred stopped walking, I could hear her talking to someone or maybe a group of people. But when I looked up, there was no one, not even my sister, just some strange markings scratched into the ground.”

“Show us.” Corey said, gesturing at the fire. “Some of the wood has burned to charcoal; draw these symbols on the hearth.”

“Uh, very well.” Proctor crouched down and carefully picked up a piece of burning wood with the tongs. “I can remember three: the first was like this, a long cross, but the mark is lower than it is on the church.”

“Inverted cross.” Theo muttered as Parson Stoddard shivered next to them and blessed himself. 

“Then there was…I can’t draw it, but it was like a man’s head with curly horns like those of a ram’s coming from his hair.” Proctor shrugged. “It was so detailed I could scarcely believe it.”

“And the third?”

“Uh, it looked like this.” Proctor sketched out the symbol as Corey and Theo watched over his shoulder. “I don’t know the shape.”

“A pentagram.” Theo hummed under his breath and glanced at Corey. “Almost too…cliché, wouldn’t you say?”

“Perhaps.” Corey looked over at Parson Stoddard as Proctor got to his feet again. “But I think it is clear what these symbols mean, hmm?”

“The Devil walks among us at night on very doorsteps!” Parson Stoddard replied in a shaky wail. “And tempts our children from their beds with promises of wealth and fertility and pleasures of the flesh!”

“This problem is graver than I thought.” Corey nodded decisively. “Find Mildred, Parson Stoddard, we will have to speak to her when we return.”

“Return?”

“From our investigation of the ritual site of course.” He glanced at Theo, waiting for his nod of agreement. “Proctor, can you take us to the place where you last saw your sister?”

“I…”

“Unless you’re lying?” Theo asked, his expression hard. “Hmm?”

“No, never!” Proctor shook his head vigorously. “It’s just, after I looked at the symbols, my eyes began to water, and I could hear horrible laughing and…other sounds.” He looked away abruptly, his cheeks reddening.

“Ah.” Corey said softly. “And once again, we find the common factor, Theo.”

“So I see.” Theo replied and turned towards the bed where his coat had been discarded earlier. “I really want to get to the bottom of this.”

“You are going into the forest then?” Parson Stoddard looked between them in surprise. “I am sure you are witch hunters of the highest order, but if the dark one stalks the shadows, is such a course wise?”

“Wise or not, we must find the truth.” Corey replied firmly. “Gather the congregation in the church while we are gone, keep them safe, and keep an eye on the unmarried men and women. If we strike this demon down, they may be overcome and react with violence.”

“It will be as you say, Templar Bryant.” Parson Stoddard nodded. “I will get Increase and the other men to help keep everyone inside, and if god wills it, safe from the demon.”

“Come this way, Proctor.” Corey gestured for the youth to followed them as Theo opened the door and they stepped into the foggy night.

They walked for about twenty minutes out past the edges of the village palisade and beyond a new stone bridge that had been built across the river. Away from the lanterns that marked the town’s perimeter, there was nothing to light their passage save for the occasional glimpse of the moon’s face through the scattered clouds. It was large and yellow hued, the last harvest moon for the year. Proctor stumbled now and again as they moved from the muddy road and into the undergrowth of the forest.

Theo led the way, careful not to look back at the youth in case his eyes were glowing. His vision was better than a human’s anyway, but he didn’t want to reveal himself as anything otherworldly. Corey’s eyes never glowed regardless of whether he was using his abilities or looking in the dark. The undergrowth was thick with fallen branches and deep drifts of leaves and other detritus, but Theo could make out a rough trail through the forest that led in a straight line away from the village and the road. 

“We’re nearly there.” Proctor whispered to them as he gestured through a thicket of bushes. “Just beyond that fallen tree.”

“Hmm, I don’t see or hear anything.” Theo muttered, continuing forward. “Come on.”

“Go.” Corey gave Proctor a gentle push and followed them into a small clearing next to the exposed roots of a tree that had been toppled in a recent storm. He squatted down and examined the dirt, seeing a crisscross of lines in the wet soil. “There may have been something here.”

“Perhaps there is something over there.” Theo nodded at a screen of tall evergreen bushes that appeared out of place among the other vegetation. He approached the bushes and then suddenly dropped to a crouch when he heard a strange music in the distance. Theo looked back at Corey and Proctor and waved them over. “Here!”

“What is it?” Corey frowned as he approached before nodding. “I hear it. Let’s get closer. You can stay here if you want, Proctor.”

“What?! No!” The youth hissed at them, his eyes wide and afraid. “I’m coming!”

“As you wish.”

Corey followed Theo through the forest, emerging into a tunnel of hawthorn that seemed more to be a woven creation than a natural phenomenon. Proctor was close behind him, the sound of his ragged breath soon drowned out by the heavy, melodic beats of the music that spilled from the clearing at the end of the hawthorn avenue. They darted towards a stony outcropping and hid behind it.

He nodded at Theo and the duo crawled forwards across the rock, their bodies pressed flat against the stone and moss, their dark clothes keeping them hidden. As they reached the edge, more and more of the strange tableau came into view. The first thing that struck Corey was how warm it was: the air was hazy-and not just from the large bonfire that burned in the center of the clearing, rather it was humid and balmy, like a summer’s day in Beacon Hills. And yet his feet and shins were freezing cold, the change in temperature affecting the bubble of the ritual site.

He had used the term with Parson Stoddard, thinking it would add mystery to their cover story, but now that he was looking at it, there could be no other name. The moon shone clearly down on the leaf strewn ground, highlighting the oranges and reds of the cast off foliage, providing near perfect light for the occupants of the clearing. The bonfire burned bright and high, tongues of red flame launching into the air along with thick white smoke that had a sweet, sickly scent. At the center, in front of the bonfire was an immense stone with a flat top, smoothed by the elements. Around the natural altar were seven…individuals.

Some were human, or at least, human in appearance, utterly naked and painted with strange dyes that glowed neon in the moonlight. Another of the individuals was taller than two of them standing on top of each other, a thick neck supporting a strange, tubular head which seemed to be covered in mouths and other openings. Two of the beings were scruffy, their body hair outlined against the fire’s glow, yet they stood on two feet, with long appendages swinging between their legs. In the middle of the group, nearest the altar, was a man much as Proctor had described; curling horns twisting from his head. He too was naked, a muscular back adorned in the glowing dye, strong buttocks painted red, and as he turned, Corey’s eyes widened at the length and girth of the man’s enormous cock. 

“Oh my.” Theo whispered, glancing at him. “Ok, I think we’re in the right place.”

“Yeah, kinda looks like how Scott and Stiles described their encounter, well, without the giant dick.” Corey muttered, nodding as the horned man stepped forwards. “I can’t see where the music is coming from, you?”

“No, but I recognize those three boys from earlier.” Theo nodded at the clearing as fog whipped through it rapidly, before being sucked away and revealing three of the many young men Parson Stoddard had brought to them for questioning. The trio advanced without fear, stopping every few paces to pull off a piece of clothing until they stood before the bonfire naked and smiling. They were clearly aroused, and each began jerking off as soon as the horned man looked at them. “This is strange.”

“What was your first clue?” Corey sniped at him witheringly. “Hmm, the, uh, hairy ones are painting them now.” He frowned as the horned man stretched his arms and legs outward as though he was about to do a jumping jack. But the man’s outline shimmered before separating into three equal copies made entirely of grey light as he stood back. The clones advanced towards the youths and each paired off, moving slowly to different points around the bonfire in a triangular position.

Tongues of orange flame suddenly launched out from the bonfire to slap against the back and asses of the young men, the noise clear through the pounding beat of the music. Their skin blistered red and two of them dropped to their knees, howling in agony before the shadow clones filled their mouths with thick cocks. The third youth managed to stay upright even as he yelped in pain and his shadow clone took his hand to lead him on a waltz through the swirling leaves. 

Corey was about to speak when the music changed from the drums to a sinister chanting, the words just beyond the range of his hearing. Still, the uneven notes tapped along his spine in a disquieting pattern as the couples in the clearing began to dance out of sync with each other. Corey shook his head almost to dislodge the sound as he noticed Theo frowning in similar discomfort. As the chanting grew louder and the words more distinct, the couples’ dancing became more and more chaotic. The other creatures and humans in the clearing were cavorting too now, twisting their bodies into strange and entrancing shapes, their movements sensual as the thirteen came closer, all circling around the man with the horns.

“Oh, crap! Look!” Theo hissed at him and Corey glanced to where he was pointing.

“Damn, I forgot about Proctor.” Corey grunted, watching as the youth wandered into the clearing, his movements slurred and unsteady. “This could be a problem.”

“We should save him.”

“Wait, I want to see what they do.” Corey grabbed his arm as Theo scowled at him. “Wait.”

“Fine, a few minutes.” Theo relented and they resumed watching the ritual. “I wonder why it isn’t affecting us.”

“Not sure.” Corey said as Proctor stayed at the edges of the fire and waved his hands over his head in a slow pattern as though he was at a concert. The couples meanwhile had got even closer, the shadow clones taking the young men from behind and thrusting their immense dicks into them as the others watched and continued their strange dance. Moans and groans filled the air along with the wet slapping of flesh on flesh. “Well, that won’t go down well with the townsfolk: fornication in the forest!”

A new sound entered the clearing, a long, low, drawn out moan as if the entire forest were climaxing with the couples, their frantic rutting coming to an end as the shadowy clones dissipated and left the men on the ground, the glowing dye running from their bodies and pooling around them. Seconds later, the trio came in fountains of cum that gushed from their cocks and splattered against their bodies with a patter like falling rain. The other members of the ritual were approaching them now, the supernatural creatures clearly intent on picking up where the horned man’s shadow copies had left off.

“Corey.” Theo nudged him and pointed at Proctor, still standing on the edges, now with one hand down his breeches. “Time for action?”

“Hmm.” Corey frowned and looked at the two hairy creatures, grimacing as he watched the long appendages between their legs swing upright into obvious erections, although the fleshy pink shafts were more akin to twisted tentacles bound together than any penis he had seen before. “Alright, try and stay in character, eh?”

“Save the kid first, worry about appearances later.” Theo said and stood up on the outcropping. “Hey!”

The creatures stopped at his shout and turned to look up at them, the horned man’s countenance slightly surprised, while the others appeared more panicked. He spread his hands in a wide gesture and in the blink of an eye the clearing was emptied, all that remained were the three young men and Proctor.

“Damn it!” Theo cursed and jumped off the rock, followed swiftly by Corey. “Where did they go?”

“I…I…where am I?” Proctor looked around groggily before catching sight of the naked men and jumping back. “By god!”

“Not exactly.” Corey muttered and walked calmly over to the trio. “They’re passed out, I wonder if-”

“Ah!” Proctor screamed in alarm when the bonfire abruptly returned in a woosh of heat and light.

“Now this is curious.” Corey gestured at the man nearest the flames. “Do you see the pattern that covers his skin? And yet this other one, away from the fire looks normal.”

“So, they’re marked in some way, urgh.” Theo wrinkled his nose and stepped away. “Whatever that creature was, I’m pretty sure his, uh, shadow clones, did the deed with those guys, I can smell his seed on the air, and it’s dripping out of their holes…which are gaping.”

“I can’t smell anything.”

“It’s like, garlic and heather and smoke and, uh, a septic wound.” Theo gagged and spat before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Nasty.” 

“Huh.” Corey turned the man’s arm to and fro gently, watching the criss-cross of the pattern shift and fade the further away from the flames he got. “We should return to the village, send someone out to retrieve them.”

“Shouldn’t we look around first?”

“We have what we need.” Corey smiled and stood back, glancing at the flames. “A means to draw out those who have partaken of this ritual, a way to determine who is guilty. And perhaps, draw out this horned man, this is the big break, Theo.”

“Good people, I call on you to witness that which is about to happen here today.” Corey called out as he turned away from the chairs that had been secured to the wooden platform set up in front of the church. “Today under the light of Sigmar and our blessed lord, you will see proof that goes beyond mere words! You will all see that the witch and the heretic and the demon possessed cannot hide from the righteous sword of justice!”

“Careful,” Theo hissed at him. “You’re coming over all fanatical again!”

“I’m just trying to rile them up.” Corey replied quietly as the townsfolk shifted uneasily under his gaze below him. It was the morning after their night in the forest and Increase had readily agreed with Parson Stoddard and the other leaders that matters had to advance quickly. They had rushed construction of a waist high platform outside the church that the Templars could use for their public interrogation and trial of the witches. Corey pointed at the chairs beside him and addressed the crowd again. “We promised you yesterday that we would root out all evil that infests this noble town, and now, we will show you the demons that walk among you!” 

“Bring forth the accused!” Theo called out, gesturing dramatically towards Increase and his men. As they dragged Maria and Simon onto the platform, Theo turned to Corey, his voice low. “Are you sure about this plan?”

“The creature fled last night, but I’m willing to bet it will return if one of its ritual objects are…tarnished.” Corey chuckled as Theo grimaced indecisively. “Relax, we’ve played our part so far, all that’s left is linking this, uh, act to the time-traveller.”

“Hmm, alright.”

“Good.” Corey clapped his hands and two strong youths brought forward a brazier filled with burning charcoal and white hot embers. They placed it in between the two chairs and stepped back, waiting his next instruction. “Strip the prisoners of their clothes.”

“Templar!” Parson Stoddard gasped and raised a hand in protest as the crowd murmured restlessly. “Their shame is apparent enough already!”

“No, it is not.” Corey shook his head and pointed accusingly at Maria and Simon. “These people have not merely committed acts too heinous and lurid to recount, they have sold their very bodies, their very souls to the devil that walks among you! We have seen with our eyes the unholy pact entered into willingly by the witches that at this very moment are standing here before me!”

“You have all heard of the Witches’ Mark, no doubt.” Theo called out as the crowd settled and several began to nod. “That which brands the unfortunate with the foul magic of the demon or devil they have struck deals with. And these witches have made a deal most profane: taking the seed of our enemy into their bodies! Proceed, Templar Bryant.”

“With pleasure.” Corey smirked and gestured for the men to strip the prisoners. He picked up a long pair of tongs and reached into the brazier, grasping a white-hot coal with the tool. Maria began to struggle against the restraints of the chair as Corey approached her, holding the tongs out so the heat washed over her body and made her skin flush red. He nodded with satisfaction when the same criss-cross branding bloomed over her arms and legs. “You see?! Evidence of the Devil’s pact!”

“And Simon?” Theo asked quietly as he watched Maria’s eyes narrow and some of the resistance leave her body.

“He…is not a part of the pact.” Corey replied with a grimace as he passed the hot coal in close proximity over Simon’s chest and shoulders. 

“So, we have our witch, good, let’s-”

“Not quite.” Corey cut across him and dropped the tongs back into the brazier. He saw Theo glare warningly at him, but Corey shook his head and addressed the crowd. “Oh, yes, Simon has not partaken in the fornication and pact swearing as Maria and the others of your village have done-do not worry, we will root them out.”

“Hang her!”

“Kill the witch!”

“Hang her!”

Corey raised his hands as the demands came louder from the mob. “Maria Baxter has been accused, the trials have shown these accusations to be true, and she will be sentenced for her crimes! But not yet, not until the rest of her collaborators and heretics have been rooted out and exposed!”

“Good save.” Theo muttered beside him.

“As for Simon Ashwood,” Corey looked back at the naked youth and nodded deliberately. “Further interrogation is warranted, I am not convinced that he is yet innocent! Take him to the cellar beneath the church: Sigmar’s light will guide the way to his deeds of darkness!”

“Really?” Theo was looking at him, but Corey kept his eyes straight ahead. “We already have Maria as bait, let’s catch this monster!”

“I need more information.” Corey whispered back as Increase and his men took the prisoners away. “The men from last night are under guard, and I doubt they know anything. Simon is our best lead.”

“I don’t like this.”

“I know.” He gestured for Theo to follow him around the church and away from the crowd. Once inside the cellar, Corey turned to Increase and asked, “Did you get the tools I requested?”

“Some, sir, the blacksmith and barber surgeon had most of what you asked for.” Increase unrolled a black leather pouch to reveal an array of sharp blades, tweezers, chisels, and needles, placing the pocket on a nearby table. “There is salt and water combined in the bucket, as you requested, Templar, and it has been sanctified.”

“Good.” Corey dusted down the front of his apron as Increase and his men backed out of the cellar. Simon was tied to a chair across from them and Corey selected a narrow blade from the pouch before walking over to the prisoner. He paused and glanced at Theo. “It’s time for you to step out, I think.”

“Yeah, I can’t really do that this time.” Theo winced. “This isn’t a regular hunter, and this isn’t what we agreed.”

“Perhaps not,” He shrugged. “But I’m about to begin, so last chance to leave.”

It was some time later, the fresh cedar of the chair was stained crimson red as the blood dripped between the planks of the seat. Corey turned away from Simon’s slumped body and wiped the edge of the blade against his apron. His last answer had descended into cries and wailing before relief came in the form of salt water igniting a fire on his wounds. “Hmm, we are getting somewhere, aren’t we?” Corey mused to himself as Theo watched, his expression tight and uncomfortable. “But you are resisting me, and I do not like that. No, no, no, there will be more pain if you do not confess.”

“I have…nothing…to confess.” Simon managed to reply through bloodied teeth and split lips. 

“We all have _something_ to confess.” Corey muttered and turned to consider the unused tools on the table before him. “I don’t know why you’d plead innocent when you could tell us about what happens in the forest, about the deal you’ve made, about the man with the horns.”

“I do not know anything about that!” Simon screamed as Corey pulled out a heavy iron shears. “I swear!”

“Hmm, tell me, you are a carpenter, are you not?” He tested the mechanism with a few experimental flexes of his hand. “How many fingers do you think you can lose before you are useless?”

“No! Please!”

“Well, it’s not like you need all ten, right?” Corey laughed grimly and returned to stand in front of Simon. “Now do hold still, you’ve already bled quite a lot over my shoes…”

It was this part of the interrogations that Corey always anticipated the most, the purity of the moment, when everything crystalized into the search for answers and the delivery of unimaginable pain and suffering. Sure, Theo could look menacing and threatening, and oftentimes, that alone was all they needed to get the guests to talk and reveal their secrets. But others, well, these guests thought they were tough, they fancied themselves as hunters from the great Monroe! They would not break to a pair of glowing eyes and some enhanced strength!

In those situations, Corey would ask Theo to step outside, take a walk, feed the dogs, and _he_ would handle the guest. And the guest would always laugh and underestimate the man with the innocent face. But then Corey would open up the little door that stayed hidden in the pit of his soul and let the darkness flood out. It was never _pleasure_ exactly, he was not one of those sadists that could only get off from torture and death, no, this was something different: a satisfaction gained from a task well performed.

Pushing each guest to their breaking point was the trick: for some all he needed to do was _describe_ the suffering he would inflict and then they would tell all that they knew. For those who doubted him, however, a practical demonstration of his abilities would bring them around and eventually they too would tell all they know to the man with blood-splattered face of innocence. And once the guest had given up their precious secrets and all knowledge had been extracted from them, Corey would help their fall into oblivion or, perhaps, if they were resilient even then, he would drug them and leave the guest to be found elsewhere.

Once he had cleaned his tools and washed the blood from the concrete, the clouds of darkness that had drowned his mind would recede and wash away back behind the little door, ready to be called on once again.

Had it always been there within him, that place of darkness bound up tight? Or had it been something created and left behind after he had died and been brought back? Only Hayden had survived from the others resurrected, but if she had been…gifted with such abilities, Corey did not know. 

Theo was aware of his abilities, every time before stepping out, Corey could practically _feel_ his nervousness and eagerness to intervene, but he almost never did. Corey had never lost control with a guest, each action was measured and controlled, almost as though there was some spectral hand guiding his movements. His methods were effective though, in the end, they _all_ talked…and Corey always put the darkness away again.

“He’s not saying anything.” Theo said as he felt Simon’s neck. “Pulse is weak.”

“Hmm, disappointing.” Corey sighed and wiped his hand across his face, smearing blood along his nose. “It seems that he did not know anything after all.”

“I’m sure that will be of great comfort.” Theo snapped before taking an involuntary step backwards when Corey looked at him sharply, dark eyes boring into him. “Uh, I mean-”

“I know what you meant.” He tossed down the blade and glared at Theo. “Do not have pity for him, he is nothing! Not even a smear on the heel of our boot!”

“Uh, ok, sure.” Theo nodded quickly, his eyes downcast. 

“If you have something to say, I’m listening.”

“No, it’s just…I’d kinda like my Corey back now.” Theo gave a nervous chuckle and a shrug. “Please.”

“What are you talking about? I’m right-”

“My sincerest apologies, Templars.” Parson Stoddard’s voice came down the steps from the surface. “I do not mean to interrupt you amidst your holy work, but the magistrate from Fort Connor has arrived, he wishes to record your verdict of Maria Baxter.”

“Uh, tell him we are on our way.” Theo called out as he watched Corey slump forward slightly, his eyes unseeing, the same way he always got after the guests were seen to. “We will meet him in the town hall.”

“As you say, Templar Raeken.”

“Yeah.” Theo muttered, looking around at the blood splattered walls and the barely alive prisoner. “Send the barber surgeon down here, he has his work cut out for him.” He touched Corey’s shoulder gently. “Are you back?”

“What do you mean?” Corey frowned at him and then gestured towards the exit, inexplicably oblivious to the carnage around them. “Let’s not keep the magistrate waiting, Theo!”


	5. Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence, some trippy temporal paradoxes, and a dollop of smut! Not all at the same time!

“Take this,” Theo held out a wet rag and Corey accepted it as he gestured vaguely at his boyfriend’s face. “You’ve got a little…”

“Gone?” Corey arched a brow as he dabbed at his nose and chin. “Good, now, where were we?”

“Parson Stoddard said that a magistrate has come to take notes or something.” Theo replied, giving him a wary stare. “I can handle it alone if you need some time to decompress or whatever.”

“I’m fine.”

“You weren’t a few minutes ago.”

“Ah,” Corey shrugged. “I was just tired.”

“Sure.” Theo muttered, lowering his gaze. Sometimes it seemed like Corey was his old self, the guy he fell in love with over the summer before, and then other times…sure, it was Corey’s face, his voice coming from his cute mouth, but what looked out from behind his eyes, that wasn’t Corey, _that_ was something else entirely. Theo had noticed the change more and more lately; it used to be during their interrogations of the guests-and he knew what happened in that room, even if he wasn’t present-but now it was happening even when they weren’t hosting. But normally after an interrogation, he got _his_ Corey back for a while, this time it seemed as if the other Corey was staying around for a while.

It gave him cold comfort that at times Corey seemed fully aware of everything and then moments later he was confused and unclear on what had happened. They had spoken about it once, and only once, after the first guest had become a permanent resident in the apple orchard. Corey had mentioned a growing darkness clouding his mind, something that had only been a whispered mist after Theo brought him and the others back from the dead. Theo had dismissed it as nothing more than a loss of control, a misstep. Corey had agreed: the guest was meant to survive, but the intelligence gathered had been useful, the means justified.

And now, as Theo watched Corey roll his shoulders and wash his hands clean of blood with the same casual disinterest as a few minutes earlier when he was wrist deep in Simon’s torso, Theo began to feel the tendrils of dread creep across his mind. He licked his lips nervously and gestured at the steps leading to the surface. “Shall we go?”

“Yes, I suppose so. Did we get anything of use from the prisoner?” Corey asked and then answered himself immediately before Theo could speak. “Oh, no, we didn’t. Yes, I remember now, he’s a strong one, very resistant. It’s been a while since we’ve had one so spirited!”

“That’s one way to put it.” Theo grumbled and climbed the stairs. “What are we going to tell the magistrate?”

“The truth, I think, yes.” Corey nodded and joined him as they made their way around the church towards the town hall. “We investigated the accusations, broke up some sort of demonic ritual in the woods, and proved that there are supernatural plots afoot!”

“Don’t forget the torture.”

“We had to be sure,” Corey reprimanded him sternly, a cold smirk playing around his lips. “And now we are: this is a nexus of sinister activity and pagan rituals. We have much work to complete here.”

“Yeah, but,” Theo stopped and grabbed Corey’s arm, pulling him around so they were standing close together. “We’re _not_ witch hunters! We should either use Maria to trap that creature in the woods or figure out a way home, Corey. I’m not spending the next few weeks, uh, stuck here!”

“Wading through the blood that needs to be spilled. Is that what you want to say?” He pulled free of Theo’s grip and sneered. “We were sent here for a reason, and up to now, we’ve been assuming that whoever was behind the time travelling had sinister motivations. What if we were wrong? What if they are instead trying to track and capture this creature in the forest?”

“That’s crazy.”

“It is powerful, enchanting, and unless it’s a really horny devil, that thing is fucking villagers practically every night for a dark purpose!” He shot back as Theo shook his head. “What we-I-do is a calling, Theo, there is no one else who will do it, so we must be the ones! For Sigmar!”

“This isn’t some LARP, Corey, drop the act, you’re not a witch hunter or a templar!” Theo glared at him as Corey scoffed and resumed walking towards the town hall. “We’re not staying here!”

Corey ignored him and walked past the horse that was standing in front of the town hall, its reins tied to a nearby post. He gave the animal a pat on the neck and entered the building, pushing open the door to the still-unfinished council chamber. A tall man clad in a sombre black cloak and wearing a hat with a colorful feather was standing next to Increase and Parson Stoddard. He had a long scroll of parchment in one hand and the other was inside a brown travelling satchel around his hip. “Hello there.”

“Ah,” The man turned and smiled. “Templar…?”

“Bryant.”

“Templar Bryant, it is an exquisite honor to meet a personage of your stature in a village as mundane as this!” The magistrate oiled and bowed his head as Theo entered behind Corey. “And you must be Templar Raeken, so blessed are we that witch hunters from the Old World can join us here.”

“And so cursed are we that the evils of the past continue to haunt us.” Corey replied with a brief nod. “The sins we must have committed to lure demons and devils to this virgin country are numerous and significant. And will be judged accordingly.”

“But not all of us are so guilty, hmm?”

Corey didn’t reply other than to give the man a grim smile. “You know our names, who am I speaking with?”

“Ah, of course.” The magistrate clasped his hands together. “Marcus Varro, sirs, that is my name, and the dispensing of justice is my trade.”

“How fortuitous that you have arrived now.” Corey replied after sharing a quick glance with Theo. “Are you here to take the damned one with you?”

“The woman?”

“The witch.” Increase corrected quickly, gesturing at them. “The Templars have declared her guilty, we all saw the Witches’ Mark. But, Templar Bryant, what of Simon? Shall he too hang?”

“He did not confess, even when pressed by divine instrument.” Corey shook his head. “No.”

“He did not prove his innocence?” Magistrate Varro arched a brow in surprise when Theo also shook his head. “Then he must be guilty, correct?”

“Simon has suffered greatly.” Theo sighed as Corey was about to speak. “Should he survive, he will not be able to do much of anything.”

“Hmm, I wonder if I could press you for a formal declaration, Templar Bryant?” Magistrate Varro asked, placing the scroll on a nearby table and pulling a quill and iron bottle of ink from his bag. “It will do wonders to dissuade others from giving into temptation, especially those who will not be able to see the witch hang.”

Corey approached the table and looked over the curly writing, the elaborate font and dark ink making his eyes water. It was as though there was a second layer of words imposed on top of the other, but after a moment the sensation faded, and he traced a finger across the heavy parchment and red wax seal to where there was a space for his name.

“Templar? Sign here?”

“I suppose, if it is customary.” Corey shrugged and picked up the quill. “Do you need both of our signatures?”

“No,” Magistrate Varro gave a small, unpleasant smile. “Just yours. Here, please.”

“Wait.” Theo interrupted, walking over to Corey. “Why only him?”

“I made the judgement, Theo,” Corey replied warningly. “I am the senior Templar after all.”

“Fine.” He muttered, watching as Corey signed his name in a complicated squiggle that bore no semblance to his actual signature. Theo sighed in relief and swallowed. “Good, it’s done.”

“Yes, indeed.” Magistrate Varro purred and fanned his hands over the scroll to make the ink dry. “The ever-shifting nature of judgment made manifest and bound to parchment! Perfect!”

“Uh huh,” Theo eyed him suspiciously as Corey nodded along. “Are you sure you will not stay for the trial, magistrate?”

“The girl is as good as dead,” Magistrate Varro sighed and rolled the scroll back up, replacing the stopper in his bottle of ink. “And while I do enjoy a good execution, the hanging of witches as common criminals just lacks the joy of burnings at the stake from the Old World, wouldn’t you agree, Templars?”

“There is something satisfying in hearing the bones crack in the heat of the flames,” Corey replied in a voice utterly different from his own until he blinked and added quietly. “To release the soul of the damned, of course.”

“Of course.” Theo echoed with horror.

“Oh, I’m sure we will meet again, Templar Bryant,” Magistrate Varro smiled warmly at him and walked out the door. “There is much work for your order here!” 

Vertumnus climbed onto the horse and rode it quickly out of the village. He crossed the bridge in a gallop and drove the horse hard for several miles until he was on a lonely stretch of the road. As soon as he stepped onto the leaf strewn dirt track, the horse folded in on itself silently, vanishing after several seconds. He let the appearance of Magistrate Varro fall away and a grassy cloak wrapped around his otherwise naked body. Only the scroll remained from his disguise and Vertumnus held it aloft in his hands, feeling the contained power vibrate against his fingers. 

There was a sudden blast of frigid air and a soft sucking noise as one of the time gateways opened in front of him, the Fallen One emerging from the doorway. Fire and smoke pushed out from wherever he had come from, but the portal closed as soon as he was standing on the grassy verge. “Greetings, I see the future is still cursed.”

“Indeed, the timeline has not yet been fixed.” The Fallen One shrugged and nodded at the scroll. “You have it, I see. Any trouble?”

“The other chimera was very suspicious,” Vertumnus replied as the scroll was taken from his hands. “But your chosen, he played his part perfectly. Perhaps a little _too_ perfectly.”

“That is to be expected, he does not belong here, not yet, not unless we fail.” The Fallen One held the scroll vertically, one hand under the other and closed his eyes. A shimmering white aura surrounded the scroll for a few seconds before the parchment burst into flames and burned red-orange. The signature glowed blue and hardened, the ink forming a central rod as the fire wrapped around it and flowed harmlessly over the Fallen One’s hands. 

After several minutes, the Fallen One was left with a short rod that gleamed cobalt whichever way he turned it. “The fourth Creator Key has been forged, Vertumnus!”

“Our victory is nearly at hand, then!” Vertumnus smiled and accepted the rod. “You want me to return it to the day of our victory?”

“Yes, go, I will see you in a minute.”

“You are already there of course, but you are staying here as well?”

“Now that we have the Creator Key, there is no reason for the Master of Agony to remain in this timeline.” The Fallen One replied, unfolding his own horse and waiting for it to begin breathing. “I must restore my true chosen if I am to claim him again in the future.”

“The other chimera will be suspicious if his companion just vanishes.” Vertumnus mused, stroking his chin. “Unless you mean to alter the rest of the timeline?”

“I have kept the one that belongs here safe-my true chosen-when they are travelling back, I will swap them out.” The Fallen One explained and then mounted up, his black horse stamping its hooves and snorting aggressively. “In the future that cannot be, the Master of Agony is by my side as we usher in the end of all things. But to keep our secrets, my true chosen should not become that being, not here, not in his present, torturing others. No, that is not my Corey! We will have other ways to lure the hunters to the past.”

“As ever, I trust your judgement, friend.” Vertumnus nodded and walked towards the forest, a time gateway splitting open as he approached, early morning sunshine flooding through. “Ah, I can already see you!”

Corey held up his hands as the townsfolk shouted and screamed, their bloodlust palpable, accusing fingers pointing at Maria as she stood on the hastily constructed gallows outside of the town, at the hill facing towards the lake. “There are others among you who are as guilty as this woman!” He pointed towards the trio of young men who had participated in the forest ritual now under armed guard by Increase and his fellows. “Men and women both! Those who reject the righteous word of our Lord and instead sign pacts in flesh and take deals for devious pleasure!”

“Uh huh.” Theo grunted quietly from beside him, but Corey ignored the interruption and continued to preach.

“There is a dark and diseased plot at the heart of this village, fueled by deeds of virulent fornication and decadent perversion!” He turned fully around to look meaningfully at the gallows, his eyes meeting the hateful ones of Maria. “They seek to corrupt you all, but you will endure! And together, we will burn out the heretic and the witch and the demon with divine agony and righteous flame!”

“Righteous!” Theo echoed. “Cowabunga, dude!”

“And we will-” Corey stopped mid-sentence to turn and glared furiously at him. “What did you just say?”

“Uh, nothing.” 

“Yes, well,” He cleared his throat, preparing to continue his speech when a commotion attracted his attention towards the back of the crowd. A man on horseback was approaching, his face hidden by a wide-brimmed hat, his clothes richly embroidered with gold and silver thread, a long, blood red cloak hanging down the back of his horse. “Who are you that comes before a Templar of Sigmar?”

“I’ve been looking for you.” The man replied, his voice familiar. “It feels like a thousand years since we spoke, but to me it was only a few minutes ago when I nudged time aside to place you where you don’t belong.”

“I know your voice.” Corey muttered as the horse continued through the crowd, the man’s head still facing down so he couldn’t be identified. Theo had moved forward as Increase and Parson Stoddard looked to him for instructions. “Show yourself!”

“You already know who I am, Corey, I imagine your mind is getting rather busy right now, hmm?” The stranger gave a short laugh and stopped his horse in front of the platform. He turned and nodded at Theo as the chimera stared at him. “I know, I know, why am I here? _How_ am I here? Don’t worry about it, you’ll forget it all in a few minutes.”

“You’re behind all of this? You?!” Corey winced as a torrent of images bombarded his mind’s eye, the heels of his hands pressing against the pressure exploding in his forehead. He could see himself striding across fields of burning fire, mountains of ravaged bodies all around him, a forest of ragged limbs reaching towards a bloody sky. There were structures spread out as far as he could see; concrete bunkers like the one at the sanctuary, each one home to fresh screams and novel tortures, blood flowing from open doors to feed a river of crimson that churned sluggishly across the landscape. “What is this nightmare? Stop it!”

“But this is who you are, my friend.” The stranger laughed and slid from the horse to land in the mud. He pushed past Theo and climbed the stairs quickly to get to Corey. “That ‘nightmare’, that was your creation, your idea: a plain of endless suffering, of sweet torment to cast all our enemies into. And you oversee it all, don’t you remember?”

“Argh!” Corey fell to his knees and shook his head. “No!”

“Corey?!” Theo made to rush towards him, but found his legs stuck. He twisted desperately, turning to see that the townsfolk around them had gone still and glassy eyed. “Let me go!”

“I will, you are ultimately irrelevant.” The man shrugged and turned his attention back to Corey, reaching out to place a finger on his head. “ _Remember_ , my chosen.”

“Gah!” Corey gasped and tilted his head back, the images flowing together into a coherent scene, a living memory. He could see himself walking towards the crest of a hill, a thunderous sound all around him, individual voices crying out for relief before falling back into the mass of tortured screaming. The ground was on fire, everything covered in toxic smoke and choking ash. His body felt weird, light, ethereal, as though he had been pulled from his flesh and bones and was free from any restraint. Corey glanced down at his hands, seeing only black smoke in the vague shape of a hand and arm, his gaze pulling upwards as he reached the edge of the cliff. 

Spread out before him all the way to the horizon was a vast ring of stone, containing a single squat tower. The rest of the ground was occupied with all manner of sharp traps and depraved devices, countless people impaled and held fast, their unending torture the source of the terrible screaming. Flesh pulled apart, eyeballs twitching, muscles carved and devoured, bones breaking on braziers of coals as the victims lived on, watching in horror. And through it all, every stomach turning vision, Corey could feel the smile on his face, the eagerness within to witness each act of suffering, each scream of agony a validation of his talents.

A blink of his eye and he was standing on top of the tower. On his left was a transparent bubble held upright by talons sprouting from the roof of the building. There was some liquid or film inside the bubble, holding aloft a human male, his muscles and limp cock visible. On his right was a thorny throne that overlooked the fortress of damnation, positioned to absorb all of the suffering. And directly in front of him stood the man in gold and silver threads, watching him, waiting for something. The man extended a finger and pointed at the bubble, Corey turned, confused as he suddenly recognized that it was _his_ body trapped inside.

Wind howled in his ears and Corey gasped suddenly, taking in a deep breath as though surfacing from the bottom of the ocean. He was back on the gallows, Theo somewhere below him, near the stranger’s horse. “Gah, what was that? I don’t…”

“You don’t belong here, but he does, my true chosen.” The man stood up and waved his hand in the air, causing a blinding flash of light. “You are the Master of Agony. You belong in the future that cannot be. Now that you have served your purpose, you will return there.”

“But I…” He stopped talking abruptly when he saw himself standing next to the man. “But I am-”

“Me?” Corey echoed in surprise, looking at himself dressed in a strange, blotchy apron and dark gloves. “This is so strange, I swear I was just in the Physics Lab. Where are we? And who is…? What the hell is happening?! Why is there a woman tied to that pole?!”

“You’ll have some catching up to do, but everything will turn out as it should, my perfection.” He patted Corey’s shoulder reassuringly while reaching out to grab the front of the other Corey’s apron. “I’ll take this one back to his own time and when you wake up, things will be as they should have always been.”

“But I don’t, what happened here?” Corey looked around in confusion. “Mr. Douglas, I don’t understand!”

“You will, my chosen.” The Fallen One smiled at him and stepped back into a swirling gateway. “In a few hours I will have returned to my rightful place as ruler of all, a few thousand years after that, you can join me, as you were always meant to and we will rule all creation together!”

“Uh…”

“Goodbye, Corey.” 

“But wait! I-” Corey started to shout before he was cut off abruptly by the disappearance of Mr. Douglas and his own strange twin. The crowd at the foot of the platform suddenly returned to life, shouting and screaming at him as Theo Raeken rushed up the steps and came barreling towards him. “Woah!”

“Corey! Oh my god! I can’t believe-”

“Get off me, you weirdo!” Corey pushed him away as Theo tried to embrace him. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“But it-it’s me…” Theo was staring at him in confusion. “Um.”

“You were close, you know?” The woman suddenly spoke, looking down at them from her box, the noose around her neck. “Closer than any of the others, and you’re lucky too. My master has a fondness for you, _Templar Bryant_.”

“What is she talking about?” Corey muttered as they both turned to look at her.

“Otherwise, well, hahaha,” She let out a cruel laugh and pulled her hands viciously in opposite directions, the thick rope binding her wrists snapping apart like twine. “Oh, much better. Yes, if you weren’t my master’s chosen, you would die. As it is…”

“Uh, Theo? What is she doing?” Corey asked, backing away slowly as the woman pressed her fingers along her jaw, her nails penetrating the skin as blood ran down her hands and wrists. He shut his eyes immediately when she began to pull the flesh away and he gagged when the horrific sound of the tearing reached his ears. “Ewww!”

“I gotchu.” Theo pulled him into a protective hug and gripped him tight. “Not sure what’s going on though.”

“It feels really hot all of a sudden.” Corey muttered, opening his eyes against Theo’s jacket. He risked a glance towards the woman, but instead of the grisly image he expected, there was only a pure white disk of energy where her face should be. She pointed a finger at them accusingly and then, without warning, a beam of brilliant light blasted towards them, enveloping them in intense, searing fire. “Ahhh!” 

“Ugh.” Corey opened his eyes and blinked confusedly for a moment as he stared at the wooden beams that crossed over the ceiling of the farmhouse. The oak floor was uncomfortable against his naked shoulders, even if heat spilled out from the fire and Theo’s strong arms were wrapped around him. “Ugh…”

“Are you alright? Do you feel sick?” Theo rolled over to regard him with concerned eyes. “I know we just went pretty hard there.”

“No, it was good, even if you have pumpkin all over your butt.” Corey smirked at him and then frowned. “I don’t know, I just have a weird feeling.” He sat up and looked at the smashed pumpkin and plastic sheeting. “We should clean this up.”

“Yeah, let me shower and then I’ll help you.” Theo stood and walked off towards the bathroom. He paused at the doorway and looked over his shoulder. “Hey, Corey, I forgot to say something.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I love you.” He smiled and disappeared down the hallway.

“Love you too.” Corey whispered as he got to his feet. He grabbed the towel from his shower and used it to wipe away the sweat from their sex, before going to their bedroom for a change of clothes. The strange sensation kept pulling at him and Corey slipped on his boots, returning to the main room after pausing outside the bathroom door, Theo’s terrible singing actually sounding passable through the thick wood.

The night air was surprisingly crisp and sharp, and Corey turned on the exterior lights before opening the gates for the dog pens, letting the animals out to run around and do their business before turning in for the night. He walked around the other side of the house and stopped in front of an empty concrete square, frowning again as memories and images flickered in his mind’s eyes. “Strange.”

“There you are.” Theo came up behind him, still toweling his hair dry. “Dogs are ready to come back in. What’s up?”

“There used to be something here.” Corey nodded at the foundations. 

“Yeah, the fuel shed, but we took it down last March because you said it was creepy and the barn is drier anyway.”

“Right, we didn’t use it for anything else?”

“No,” Theo hugged him from behind and rested his chin on Corey’s shoulder. “It was too damp for burning mountain ash, and-”

“Right, too damp.” Corey muttered, shaking his head slowly. “We’ve never…had…guests over?”

“Well, Nolan and Gabe come over every Sunday for brunch and Liam and Brett visit their horse, but no one has stayed over yet.” Theo rubbed his hands up and down Corey’s chest and stomach. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“I feel like I have…like I lived another life here.” Corey grimaced, leaning back into his boyfriend’s embrace. “Like I have memories of other things happening here, horrible, terrible things.”

“It must have been a nightmare.” Theo hugged him tightly again. “Nothing terrible has happened here, we’re safe.”

“Then they were nightmares so real they _must_ have happened somewhere else…” Corey shivered and then smiled when Rocky, one of the sheepdogs came over to press his wet nose into his hand, looking for pats. “Come on, let’s go back inside, I was thinking I might try a pumpkin roll cake for Nolan’s party tomorrow night.”

“Uh, hold up, you want to use one of our precious pumpkins?!” Theo stepped back and shook his head as Corey rolled his eyes. “We only have five left!”

“Yes, _only_ five!”

“Ahh, fine,” Theo relented and whistled for Rocky to follow them. “But I get to choose our Halloween costumes.”

“Dare I ask?” Corey arched a brow as his boyfriend grinned.

“Sexy Spartans! Those Greeks had so many right ideas!”

“Ah, good.” Corey nodded. “So, we can reuse that _300_ cosplay from our threesome with Parrish!”

“Woah.” Nolan’s mouth dropped open when he opened the door to allow Theo and Corey inside. “You guys look amazing!”

“Thanks!” Corey grinned and stepped past him. “You too, Nolan.”

“Oh, thanks, superheroes are in right now!” He smiled back and led them into the living room, his skin tight Spider-Man costume leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Nolan tugged down his mask to shout towards the kitchen. “Gabe! Theo and Corey are here!”

“I’ll be out in a minute!”

“We’re the first ones here, huh?” Theo asked as he took off his helmet and placed it on the coffee table. “Cool.”

“Yeah.” Nolan flushed suddenly and turned towards the laptop nearby. “I was just putting on some music, give me a hand?”

“Sure.” Corey nodded and looked over his shoulder. He adjusted the silver chain that hung between his shoulder pads and across the narrow strip of black fabric that attached the cloak of the costume to the front, the rest of his chest bare. A narrow kilt hung down to just above his knees which was somewhat breezy, but still looked more comfortable than the tight breeches that Theo was sporting. “Oh! I love that band!”

“Awesome, settled.” Nolan smiled at him and pressed enter.

“Hey guys,” Gabe emerged from the kitchen with a welcoming smile. “Glad you could make it.”

“Damn, save me!” Corey dramatically swooned as Nolan chuckled and Theo rolled his eyes. “Oh, Fapton America!”

“Hold my shield!” Gabe thrust his shield at Nolan and charged across the living room, jumping nimbly over the couch to kneel down and support Corey’s body. “I’ve got you, boy!”

“Pfft, hardly a boy, wait until you see what he’s packing!” Theo smirked into a glass of soda. He ran his eyes over Gabe’s tight fitting blue shorts and the utility belt that clipped across it, drawing attention to his weapon bulging the fabric out. Red and silver straps connected the shorts to a crop top that was emblazoned with a silver star, leaving Gabe's impressive abs and pecs on display. “That’s a great outfit, by the way.”

“Yeah, we had a lot of fun making them.” Gabe let Corey down gently and went back to take his shield from Nolan. “It seemed a pity to let them go to waste.”

“What do you mean?” Corey frowned as he helped himself to a drink.

“Uh,” Nolan looked down and scuffed his shoe against the carpet. “No one else is coming, we weren’t even sure you guys could come, you know, with the dogs and fireworks tonight.”

“It’s never as bad as the Fourth.” Theo shrugged as Corey went over to give Nolan a supportive hug. “Besides, we’re way out in the sticks for a reason, our dogs need space and comfort away from anyone who might abuse them again.”

“What Theo means is that we said we’d come, so here we are.” Corey said as Nolan nodded silently. “Who else did you invite?”

“Well, none of the others from school are around-they’re at college or in the military or whatever.” Gabe explained. “And we did make the offer to the other members of the Hunters’ Alliance, but they-”

“They said it was a silly idea and we should grow up!” Nolan exclaimed angrily. “I mean, come on! It’s Hunk’o’ween!”

“I think you mean Halloween.”

“Nah, Corey,” Nolan grinned suddenly. “Check out our boyfriends: total hunks!”

“Mmh, I guess.” Gabe smirked and flexed for them, before looking at Theo and gesturing for him to join in. “So hunkalicious!”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Corey said after admiring the gun show for a long twenty seconds. “I made you a pumpkin roll cake.”

“Oooh, yum!”

“Ah, and I brought actual pumpkins!” Theo called out, winking at Corey. “Maybe we can…use them.”

“You mean carve them?” Gabe asked as Theo gestured for Corey to follow him back out to the car. “Right, Theo?”

“Sure, _carve_ them!”

“The way you are eying that pumpkin has me concerned, Theo.” Gabe said as he took a drink from the smoking purple drink Corey had called The Witch’s Heart, the chimera having jumped up to lend Nolan his bartending skills. “Dude, stop jerking the stalk! It’s weird!”

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it!”

“What?!” Nolan choked on his cocktail and winced as Corey slapped his back hard. “I’m good.”

“You’re going to tell them what we-you-did last night, aren’t you?” Corey sighed as he rubbed Nolan’s back through the silky smoothness of his costume. “Ok, fine, but don’t blame me if they don’t approve of your ribbed pumpkin stalks!”

“Oh my god.” Gabe looked from Corey to Theo and shook his head. “You didn’t!”

“I did. Rode that pumpkin!” Theo smirked smugly and folded his arms across his bare chest, the straps of his costume looping under his armpits to accentuate his pectoral muscles. “Well, not _that_ one specifically. But it was awesome!”

“Damn…” Gabe glanced at Nolan. “Gotta admit, I’m kinda jealous.”

“What?” Nolan giggled in surprise. “You’re always the top, but you want to ride a pumpkin?!”

“You could have worded that a wee bit better, Gabe.” Corey smirked when Gabe opened his mouth to explain. “Besides, it’s not recommended for humans, a bit on the rough side!”

“Aww man, you get all the fun!”

“And I can get drunk!” Corey added as Theo scowled. “Best of both worlds!”

“Yeah, ok, stop bragging.” Theo shook his head and pointed at Gabe’s pumpkin. “You know, I was thinking that if we, uh, double gloved that stalk with two condoms, it might provide the cushioning we, uh, you need.”

“Huh, that might work.” Gabe nodded as he ran his fingers over the stalk and then looked at Nolan. “What do you think?”

“I think I need another drink.”

“Ok, let me go get a few Magnums and we’ll test that out!” Gabe hopped up as Nolan went back to the cocktail table.

“Woah!” Theo’s eyes widened excitedly and whispered to Corey, “Who do you think _those_ are for?!” 

“Ten bucks it’s Nolan.”

“Nah, you heard Gabe, he’s the bottom.”

“Ten bucks says he’s still majorly hung!” Corey hissed back as Gabe returned with the box. “Uh, you guys do that, I am going to see if I can find something for the floor. If the pumpkins, uh, break, that carpet is ruined, and you can say goodbye to getting that deposit back.”

“There’s sheeting in the truck.” Theo chimed in as Gabe turned to look at him, brow arched. “What? It’s in case we have to transport the dogs!”

“Right.” Corey muttered and left the living room as Gabe started laughing and Theo asked him to get lube to make things easier. “Not like you planned this or anything…”

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!” Gabe screamed out as he slammed onto the thick stalk and caused his massive ten inch cock to bounce heavily, precum dripping onto the plastic sheeting spread out underneath them. “I can’t believe this worked! It’s so fucking thick!”

“Bet you’re glad I stretched you out now!” Nolan called over as he slid up and down on his own pumpkin stalk, using one hand for balance, the other one was wrapped around his thick, veiny cock. 

“Oh, man, this is so hot!” Theo groaned as he watched them ride their pumpkins and bounced on the thick stalk that was jammed into his own asshole. Corey was to his right as they formed a sort of off balance square, thrusting his ass back and forth as he rocked the long stem in and out of his hole. Theo gasped as his cock spasmed and he got closer. “You guys are so fucking hot!”

“So are you,” Gabe replied, his eyes fixed on Corey. “We should definitely hook up for real!”

“A foursome?” Nolan panted and moaned louder, his toes clenching hard along with the rest of his muscles. “I am so into that idea!”

“We’ve been thinking, ah, about it, ah, for a while!” Corey managed as he furiously jerked off, the sound of his fapping loud over the smack of butt on pumpkin. “Uh, I’m close! So close!”

“Go for it, Corey!” Gabe encouraged him, grunting and moaning in a high tone when Corey shot abruptly, his cum jetting out and splashing onto Gabe’s thigh. “Oh my god! Fuck! I want to fuck that ass!”

“Only if I get to ride Theo!” Nolan yelled out, his eyes closed briefly before they locked with Theo and he released a squeal. “Uh! Ah! Oh!” Nolan came hard, cum spurting straight up and then falling down onto his heaving chest and flowing down his girthy cock. “Oh, ah, ha, ah!”

“Damn! We might have to do a few positions!” Theo grinned as he watched Corey ease his gaping hole off the stem and then he looked across to see Nolan smearing his thick cream across his perfect, pale skin. “I am so into the idea of fucking you, Nolan, but it’d be so hot to have Gabe buried in me at the same!”

“And I’m doing what? Jerking off?” Corey complained but Gabe shook his head.

“No way, you’re rimming my ass, dude!” Gabe bit his lip and jerked his dick furiously as his orgasm built up to dizzying heights. “‘Cause once Theo breeds my boyfriend, you’re breeding me!”

“Woah!”

“Hot!”

“No way!”

“All the benefits without any of the risks, right, Corey?” Gabe winked at him and then groaned long and low, cumming in much the same way. His stomach was turned into a glistening lake of mostly clear cum, rivers dribbling down his balls and pooling around the base of the stalk as Gabe sighed contentedly. “It’s gonna be awesome!”

“Oh yeah, it’s decided!” Theo shouted as he finally came, images of the four of them fucking together colliding with the reality in front of him as each of the guys got off their pumpkin stalks, assholes red and used, bodies hot and cum covered. His own cum splattered all over his thighs and abs in copious amounts. “It’s gonna be the best Christmas ever!”

The Fallen One drew in a deep breath and savored the scent of burning flesh and manifested suffering. “Ahh, the timeline has been returned to the way it should be. I would have thought this would make you happy, Jikan.”

“I did not approve of you making so many changes,” The ghostly woman shook her head irritably. “Or to make yourself known to the chimeras. That was risky, especially as they know your…future face.”

“We needed Corey for the Key, but he would never have done what was necessary as his pure, perfect self.” The Fallen One sighed and pointed at the walled fortress in the distance as fire burned the ground behind them. “In this future, one of countless millions, Corey became the Master of agony. The world is aflame, Hell on Earth in a literal, painful reality. This version was needed, and I kept the one who should have been there safe.”

“You changed more than a few hours.” Jikan gestured with an ethereal hand. “And what of this one? Does he remember what he had?”

“He didn’t have anything.” The Fallen One snapped. “And once we have broken the Seal of Realms and ushered in the world that was denied to us…add a few millennia and my true chosen will be mine.”

“Do please tell me you’re doing this for more than a handsome face.” Parthenope sighed, standing next to Vertumnus as he called on a soothing Spring shower to shield them from the hellfire raining down overhead. “There are so many pretty boys across time!”

“And in all of those futures that I have seen, my chosen is _not_ with me!” He exhaled slowly and turned away, gesturing for Jikan to open another time gateway. “There are other reasons of course, but this one is important to me.”

The Cabal stepped through the gateway, leaving the alternate timeline behind and emerging onto the boulevard outside their temple. The Seal Guardian Door was not far away, gleaming in the noon sunlight. Parthenope nodded happily and moved around to address the group, “Well, now that we have the fourth key, should we not focus on getting the third one?”

“We already have.”

“No,” Jikan sighed and gave the Fallen One a withering glare. “Not in this timeline, not anymore. The machine was never invented in this one.”

“But it will be.” He smirked and began to walk in the opposite direction from the Seal. “I can see it already; far in future, the future in which we have won.”

“Well, yes, this is the timeline of our victory.” Jikan hurried to catch up to him as Parthenope shared a weary look with Vertumnus. “It is a risk to send him or anyone to the future. You cannot strip his memories as you have done with the chimeras.”

“By the time he finds his friends, it will be too late.” The Fallen One stopped at a balcony that looked over the city and he pointed at Parthenope. “This will be your task, my friend, you alone have the wit and guile to convince Mason to get into the machine. We must harvest his now dormant energies and fashion the next Creator Key.”

“I have been looking forward to it!” Parthenope grinned. “It will be a challenge, but one I will deeply enjoy! As will he, eventually!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the third part, with the next one being Mason in January 2021. However as alluded to by Theo in the previous paragraph, there will be a Christmas Special which will be the foursome, so something to look out for in December! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned to release this daily over the course of the week leading up to Halloween, but I have a lot of work on over the next two weeks, so I’ll be releasing chapters unscheduled over that period. There’s five chapters in total.


End file.
